My Brother's Son
by orangepencils
Summary: Vincent and Jean-Pierre grew up as quasi-brothers, who never really got along. After not seeing each other for almost twenty years, can a little boy named Sébastien bring them together? AU
1. Part I

**My Brother's Son **

**Part I**

**This idea came to me with a visual for a scene that takes place in a later part. At first I ignored it, but the scene would not leave me and from there it developed into a small plot. Before I knew it, I had a title, which changed from daughter to son, because of the scene. **

**It took me a lot of time to flesh out this thing and an even longer time to decide whether to do it or not, but in the end, it had to be written. Originally, this was only going to be a one part thing, but it has 100 and some pages. Bear with me as we go through the parts.**

**Also, the start and end dates are all the same, since I wrote this in one stretch.**

**That being said, I hope you like this alternate universe, as much as I liked writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Alternate universe.**

My Brother's Son 

Part I

Louis Tremblay and Matthew W. Lambert met in high school and became good friends many, many years ago. The two boys bonded over their mutual love of hockey and when they became adults and had wives of their own, they moved in the same neighbourhood and became neighbours as well.

Louis was best man at Matthew's wedding, just as Matthew was for Louis. It was only natural that when Jean-Pierre was born to Louis and Loraine, and when Vincent was born to Matthew and Elaine, almost a full two years later, the two boys became friends and almost brothers.

The two couples often did things together and Matthew would babysit Jean-Pierre, just as Louis would watch Vincent, when it was needed.

Louis was not known to be a patient man and Loraine enjoyed her liquor a little too much. After Jean-Pierre turned four and Loraine lost the baby for the second time, the relationship between Louis and Loraine turned sour and there were many nights when Jean-Pierre was woken from his slumber, due to his parents yelling.

Matthew worried for his friend's well being and of that of his family. He tried to help and offer support, but Louis brushed it off. However, Matthew could see the effects the fighting was having on Jean-Pierre's behaviour and the older man was genuinely worried for the boy.

Shortly after the summer of Jean-Pierre's sixth birthday, on one particularly hot and muggy night, Lorraine and Louis got in their worst fight to date. Lorraine was drunk and Louis in a very foul mood. The couple was so engrossed in their dispute, they never knew their son was awake and watching them from the top of the stairs. What he witnessed that night forever changed him as a boy and as a person.

Louis was known to get aggressive with both Lorraine and Jean-Pierre and had hit both members of his family on more than one occasion. This night was different though. There was more rage in Louis eyes than usual and it eventually got to the point where the man took a weapon to beat his wife.

It wasn't clear whether it was the fall or the hit to the head that caused Lorraine's death, but the scream Jean-Pierre let out when he saw his mother fall to the floor, with blood oozing from her face, made Matthew run to his friend's house. He found Louis rocking the corpse of his dead wife, his hands bloodied and Jean-Pierre petrified on the top stairs, tears staining his horror stricken, blue eyes.

Louis was charged with first degree murder and sentenced to a lifelong jail term. He lost custody of his son and the social worker was ready to send Jean-Pierre to a youth center, when Matthew decided to adopt the boy, seeing as he was his godfather.

Matthew made sure to get the best psychiatrists for Jean-Pierre and hoped the boy would eventually get better, but the truth was he remained haunted by his mother's death for the years that followed.

At first, Jean-Pierre was mostly silent and kept to himself. After almost a year passed, however Jean-Pierre started interacting with the others and Matthew had been hopeful.

Matthew had three kids of his own; Vincent, the eldest, and the twins, Samuel and Aileen. Jean-Pierre mostly spent time with the twins, in the beginning, who were babies at the time. He liked taking care of them, for it soothed him. He seemed to enjoy his role of "older brother" and Matthew encouraged him to help Elaine with the twins whenever he could. Whatever worked, he figured.

For a while, Matthew believed the worst was behind them and that Jean-Pierre would be able to lead the life of a normal boy, but then he started talking with Vincent again and things were definitively not okay anymore.

As little boys often did, Vincent and Jean-Pierre had periods where they would roughhouse each other. It seemed harmless in the beginning and Matthew figured their fighting and arguing was just typical of two brothers. He recalled his own growing up with his older brother and the times they disagreed and fought, and figured this was the same.

He was wrong.

By the time Jean-Pierre was about ten years old, Matthew noticed there was always lingering malice in Jean-Pierre's eyes and he fought to hurt. There was nothing playful in it. He often provoked Vincent simply to fight him and to injure his first born.

Jean-Pierre was a lot bigger than Vincent and Matthew always feared one day, he would seriously hurt his son. Every time they would tussle, he would intervene quickly and try to get Jean-Pierre to understand this behaviour was wrong.

The boy would apologize and promise not to do it again, but the sad fact remained he did.

As the years went on, Jean-Pierre became even more violent and Vincent eventually became aggressive towards the older boy, as well. What had been friendship was now animosity and it was impossible for the two of them to be in the same room without one or the other starting a fight.

On top of Jean-Pierre's aggressive behaviour and bad temper, by the time he entered high school, he started hanging out with the wrong crowd and took up smoking and drugs, much to the horror of Matthew.

He was devastated and tried, without success, to reason with Jean-Pierre, but the boy was troubled and didn't want to listen. He was as distant as ever from his adoptive family and by the time he turned sixteen and finished school, he moved out and made a point to sever all ties with Matthew, Vincent and the others.

Matthew was not the only one who was devastated.

**OWARI I**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**And here is the end of part I. This was just a set-up introduction. The real deal begins in the next chapter.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: April 30****th**** 2012, 12:54pm**

**Finished typing: May 4****th**** 2012, 11:22am**


	2. Part II

**My Brother's Son**

**Part II**

**And now we start the actual story.**

My Brother's Son

Part II

"T'aurais dû amener Sébastien avec toi; il s'entend super bien avec Christian."/ _"You should've brought Sébastien with you; he gets along so well with Christian."_ Nathalie told the man in front of her.

"Ouais; pourquoi yé pas avec toi?"/ _"Yeah; why isn't he with you?"_ Xavier asked his friend. It was a sunny spring day and Jean-Pierre Tremblay, now thirty-five years old, was having lunch at his friends' house.

"C'est pas comme si j'voulais pas, mais yé chez un copain d'classe pour une fête."/ _"It's not like I didn't want to, but he's at a classmate's house for a birthday."_ He told them.

"Still. We haven't seen him in ages, it's not fair." Nathalie half pouted, which caused Jean-Pierre to roll his eyes.

"J'ai des photos sur mon cell, si tu veux."/ _"I have pictures on my cell, if you want."_ That seemed to cheer her up some. He took his phone out and found the album labelled "Sébastien". He then handed the device to his friends, who immediately started looking at them.

"Shit, y'a dont ben grandit!"/ _"Shit, he grew so much!"_ Xavier exclaimed. Jean-Pierre chuckled and made a comment, just as the doorbell rang.

"J'vais aller répondre."/ _"I'll get it."_ Nathalie excused herself and got up to answer.

On the other side of the door, there was Vincent Lambert, who happened to be Nathalie's best friend. It was curious to note, despite Jean-Pierre being Xavier's closest friend and Vincent being Nathalie's, the two of them never crossed paths, since Jean-Pierre left, when he was sixteen.

Neither Nathalie, nor Xavier, knew the two men had a history together and the fact Vincent was at the door, while Jean-Pierre was over for lunch, truly was a coincidence.

The week prior, Vincent came over for supper and forgot his sweater at his friends' house. Seeing as he was extremely busy at work that week, he had no time to come and pick it up, until now.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't going to come." Nathalie teased him. Vincent ignored the remark and removed his shoes. He noticed the other pair of shoes, right as he heard Xavier make a comment from the kitchen.

"Oh, d'you have guests over? Is this a bad time? I can come back if you're busy…" Nathalie smiled and pulled him inside.

"Don't worry, he's a friend of Xavier's and we were just talking. You can stay if you'd like or if you have the time." Vincent was about to decline and make up some excuse as to why he had to leave, but then he heard Xavier's friend speak. Something in him, perhaps recognition, maybe curiosity, or even longing, pushed him to walk past Nathalie and towards the source of the voice.

It almost seemed as though he was bewitched, or in a trance, and when he finally reached the kitchen table, where Xavier was chatting with his friend, his heart sped up and a dozen of different contrasting emotions rushed through him at the same time.

"Oh, salut Vincent! Ah, s'cuse, ch'te présente mon ami –"/ _"Oh, hey Vincent! __Ah, sorry, this is my friend –" _

"Jean-Pierre…" Vincent murmured the name that slipped from hi slips, as water from a cup. His eyes were wide and fixed on the man he hadn't seen in almost twenty years.

When Jean-Pierre heard his name, he turned in his seat and wondered if he wasn't dreaming; if this wasn't some sick, twisted nightmare of his. He was muted into shock, as he stared at the man before him.

"Vous… vous vous connaissez?"/ _"You… you guys know each other?"_ Xavier asked, as Nathalie came back in. Neither of them answered for a moment. Vincent's gaze became guarded and Jean-Pierre's was a tad chagrined and a little angry.

"Guys?" Nathalie prompted.

"We grew up together, for a while. At least, until this jackass decided to flush everything my father did for him down the drain and run away." Vincent spat out. Xavier and Nathalie looked from Vincent to Jean-Pierre, wondering if it was true. They had never seen Vincent so angry and upset.

"Ça fait longtemps de ça; r'viens-en…"/ _"That was a long time ago; get over it…"_ Jean-Pierre countered.

"Get over it? Get over it?! After everything you did to my father, let alone me, you expect me to put it aside? Christ, you could have at least left a fucking note or something. You're just like your father; good for nothing." Those last words hung heavy in the air, long enough for Vincent to look smug and for Jean-Pierre to snap and jump to his feet, before pushing Vincent against the nearby wall.

Nathalie let out a surprised and scared yelp, as Xavier tried to pry his friend's hands off of Vincent's neck.

"Lâche-le!"/ _"Let him go!"_

"Non. Retire c'que t'as dit."/ _"No. Take back what you said." _He yelled at Vincent.

"Why should I? That's exactly what you are!" Jean-Pierre slapped him hard across the face.

"You've grown soft." Jean-Pierre glared at him and slammed the younger man against the wall, before Xavier managed to pull them apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" He asked, infuriated.

"He started it!"

"You did, Vincent…" Nathalie told him. Vincent said nothing and massaged his neck, as he seethed in Jean-Pierre's direction.

"He started it." He repeated. "When we were younger. He started it. It's his fault." Vincent clarified.

"J'avais besoin de partir."/ _"I had to leave."_ Jean-Pierre snapped.

"To do what? Fuck your life? Waste your life? Spend my parents' money on drugs?" Jean-Pierre made an attempt to get up, but Xavier restrained him from doing so.

"Seriously guys, you can't just let it go?" Xavier tried to ask them, but he was completely ignored.

"Ch'pense j'devrais partir. J'dois aller chercher Sébastien."/ _"I think I should go. I need to pick up Sébastien." _Jean-Pierre replied coolly after a moment. He took his phone and Vincent saw the background, if briefly, of Jean-Pierre, smiling, holding a small boy, no older than eight, who looked a lot like him. His curiosity got the best of him.

"Who's Sébastien?"

"Ça t'concerne pas, mais c'est mon fils."/ _"It's none of your business, but he's my son."_ Vincent was shocked by the news.

"Fils? Qu'ess tu veux dire, fils? T'es marié? Ch'avais pas qu't'étais marié."/ _"Son? __What do you mean, son? You're married? I didn't know you were married." _He answered dumbly. Then again, it was almost twenty years. A lot could have happened.

"J'le suis pas non plus."/ _"I'm not."_

"Bon, oké, so t'as une blonde or something then."/ _"Okay, so you have a girlfriend, or something."_ Vincent corrected himself, a little annoyed by now.

"J'ai pas d'blonde non plus."/ _"I don't have a girlfriend either."_ The urge to hit Jean-Pierre was strong.

"C'est mon fils de moi et mon ex-blonde."/ _"He's my son from my ex-girlfriend."_ Jean-Pierre finally clarified. Vincent wanted to hit himself now. Of course it would be from an ex. How stupid was he?

"That's so like you. To get some girl pregnant and then having to raise the child when you feel like it." The words stung Jean-Pierre and both Nathalie and Xavier winced, knowing exactly what truly happened.

"Pour ton information, sa mère est morte y'a quatre ans."/ _"For your information, his mother died when he was four."_ Jean-Pierre spat out.

"Oh, how convenient. Seems you really did take after your father. Not only did you get rid of the mother, but on top of that, you're a pathetic, good for nothing druggie. I pity the boy." Vincent retorted without really realising what he was saying. One thing was for certain, he never saw Jean-Pierre so hurt.

"T'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles, crisse, ferme-là! J'ai arrêté c'te marde là y'a longtemps. Tu penses-tu vraiment qu'y m'auraient laissé m'occuper d'Sébastien si j'étais comme avant? Je sais que j'ai fait des choses pas correct dans l'temps qu'on était jeune, mais tourne la page, bâtard!"/ _"You have no idea what you're talking about, Christ, shut up! I quit that shit a long time ago. D'you really think they would've let me take care of Sébastien if I was the same way as before? I know I did some bad things when we were younger, but move on, Christ!"_ This time, Xavier was not able to hold his friend back and Jean-Pierre quickly left the apartment. Vincent was muted in place. It seemed every time he wanted to talk to Jean-Pierre, he always ended up provoking him, even when that wasn't his intention.

"Vincent, you should go and apologise. That was uncalled for." Nathalie told him, after she heard the front door slam closed.

"Whatever happened between the two of you happened a long time ago. You might just find out he's changed; if you give him the chance." Xavier added. Vincent remained stubbornly rooted to his spot and refused to move.

The fact and truth was Jean-Pierre Tremblay confused him, from the moment he was a teenager, until now. The older man made him live through a plethora of emotions that were all so contrasting from one to another and as much as he wanted nothing to do with him, the fact remained some part of him, deep down, came to fancy Jean-Pierre. Even though he knew a relationship with him would never work, on the accounts of many different things.

"Come on, act your age and apologise; or else you will not be allowed back here." Nathalie threatened. Xavier said nothing. He knew his wife would likely do something so drastic.

"Give me a break, Nat, what's it to you?"

"No. You will go and apologise to him, because that's the proper thing to do!"

"He's probably gone by now, anyways."

"If you know him as much as you claim you do, then you'll know he's moping in his car." Vincent knew Nathalie was right. It was such a typical Jean-Pierre thing to do. He sighed and finally headed out. As much as he made a show of looking upset, deep inside, he wanted things between him and Jean-Pierre to be normal.

He found the other man sitting at the bottom of the steps with his head on his knees. He looked tired and worn out and Vincent realised there was so much about his old friend he didn't know. He had to try hard not to throw an insult at him and finally opted to sit next to him. It took Jean-Pierre a few minutes before he realised he had company.

"Qu'ess tu veux?"/ _"What do you want?"_ He asked.

"I just – I just wanted to… apologise." He finally said. Jean-Pierre looked at him funny.

"Pour?"/ _"For?"_

"Pour tantôt. I didn't mean to snap…"/ _"For earlier…"_

"Ben tu l'as fait."/ _"Well you did."_ They were both silent for a while.

"Écoute, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu; j'ai changé, t'as changé, on peut tu juste être civile?"/ _"Listen, it's been a while since we've seen each other; I've changed, you've changed. Can we just be civil? "_

"Yeah, I guess we could." They were quiet yet again.

"So, eum, how old is your son?" Vincent asked, for a lack of something to say.

"Y vient d'avoir six ans."/ _"He just turned six." _

"Oh." He wanted to ask what happened to the mother, but he felt out of place doing so. Perhaps later would be better.

"D'you – d'you want to go back in? I'm sure Nathalie and Xavier are wondering whether or not we've killed each other yet." He gave a small smile. Jean-Pierre nodded and got up. Vincent followed close behind him.

* * *

They spent a couple of more hours with their friends and it was nice not having anyone throw insults at each other. Vincent couldn't remember the last time he spent such a long time with Jean-Pierre without fighting him. They even exchanged furtive glances between each other, which didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

"Bon, j'dois y aller pour de vrai là; j'dois aller chercher Sébastien."/ _"Well, I have to go for real now; I have to pick up Sébastien." _

"I'll walk you to the door – I mean, I should go too. I have work to do at home." Vincent blurted out. Xavier gave him an amused glance and Vincent glared at him. They put their shoes back on and once they said their goodbyes, they walked to their cars in silent.

"C'tait bien de te revoir. J'm'ennuyais de toi."/ _"It was nice to see you. I missed you."_ Vincent was surprised by the confession and turned his head back to look at him.

"If you missed me so much, you could've come back home; you know where I live." He replied flatly.

"Je sais, mais j'étais pas prêt. Et quand je l'étais, j'avais peur, donc, j'étais pas encore prêt. J'pense c'est mieux qu'on ce soit rencontré d'même. Je sais que ni moi, ni toi on aurait fait l'effort de se retrouver."/ _"I know, but I wasn't ready. __And when I was, I was afraid, so I still wasn't ready. I think it's better we met this way. I know neither of us would have made the effort to find each other."_ Vincent wanted to argue the point, but he knew the older man was right. Just as much as Jean-Pierre could have gone looking for him, he could have done the same.

"It was a nice afternoon, yes." He chose to say, instead.

"Tu retournes chez vous là?"/ _"You're going back home?"_

"Ouais. I have a lot of work to do."/ _"Yeah…"_

"Tu travailles où?"/ _"Where do you work?"_

"Pour le gouvernement, toi?"/ _"For the government, you?"_

"Chuis pas surpris."/ _"I'm not surprised."_ He chuckled. "J'me suis ouvert un restaurant."/ _"I opened myself a restaurant."_

"Really? Wow! How's it going?"

"Bien; ch'peux pas m'plaindre. C'est beaucoup de travail par contre, des fois j'aimerais que y'en aille moins pour que j'puisse être à la maison plus souvent."/ _"Good; I can't complain. It's a lot of work, though, sometimes I wish there was less to be home more often."_ He sighed.

"To be with your son?"

"Ouais, mais bon, on a tous nos sacrifices à faire, non?"/ _"Yeah, but we all have our sacrifices to make, no?" _

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Au fait, eum, t'as sûrement un cell, mais, tu veux échanger nos numéros? Juste pour ce parler ou quoi qu'ce soit."/ _"Hey, eum, you probably have a cell, but d'you wanna exchange numbers? __Just to talk or something like that."_ Vincent didn't comment on Jean-Pierre's flushed cheeks, because he could feel his own heat up slightly.

"Oh, sure, give me your phone, I'll put mine in." Jean-Pierre took it out and handed it to the younger man and Vincent did the same. Once that was done, he promised he'd keep in touch and with one final goodbye; he went to his car and drove off.

It would be another two weeks before they saw each other again.

**OWARI II**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Christian is Nathalie's and Xavier's son from an AU that will one day be written as well. Everything will be written one day.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: April 30****th**** 2012, 12:54pm**

**Finished typing: May 4****th**** 2012, 11:22am**


	3. Part III

**My Brother's Son**

**Part III**

**This part was actually in part II and part II was originally in part I, but I found there was just too much going on in part I, so everything was broken down.**

My Brother's Son

Part III

Two weeks after he accidentally met Vincent at Xavier's and Nathalie's, Jean-Pierre spontaneously decided to call Vincent one afternoon to see if he'd like to get a drink after work. It took much of his courage to place the call, but he was glad when he did, for Vincent agreed and they met up at a local pub in the area.

Their evening was pleasant and they caught up a little bit more on their lives, before it was time for Jean-Pierre to go and pick up Sébastien and for Vincent to head home. They walked back slowly to their cars and stopped by Vincent's, since his was the closest to the door.

"I had a nice time." The younger man told him with a shy smile.

"Moi aussi."/ _"Me too."_ Jean-Pierre replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then." Vincent made to get into his car, but Jean-Pierre grabbed his arm at the last moment.

"Je, euh… ah non, laisse faire, c'est stupide."/ _"I, eum… ah no, never mind, it's stupid."_ Jean-Pierre cut himself off.

"It's okay, what is it?"

"Rien, rien, juste, non, oublie ça, c'est rien."/ _"Nothing, nothing, no, just forget it, it's nothing."_

"Come on, you started something, finish it."

"J'ai dit qu'c'était rien."/ _"I said it was nothing." _

"Jean-Pierre! Just tell me!" Vincent raised his voice slightly.

"C'est rien, crisse, c'est pas important."/ _"It's nothing, it's not important."_ He retaliated.

"Well, it couldn't be that unimportant if you started."

"Vincent, c'est rien, c'est stupide, a'r'viens-en là."/ _"Vincent, it's nothing, it's stupid, get over it."_

"No! Let me be the judge of whether it's stupid and pointless."

"Non. Ça va tout ruiner c'qu'on avait, là. Oublie."/ _"No, it'll ruin everything we had. Forget it."_

"You don't know for sure."

"Crois-moi."/ _"Trust __me."_

"Try me! You can't know what I'll think. Just –" Jean-Pierre cut him off as he swooped down and kissed Vincent on the lips. It was clumsy, awkward and over before Vincent fully registered what just happened.

"J'm'excuse. Tu voulais savoir. Maint'nant tu sais."/ _"I'm sorry. You wanted to know. Now you know."_ Vincent looked at Jean-Pierre. He wasn't sure what happened or what any of that just meant.

"J'vais m'en aller là. S'cuse. Bye."/ _"I'll go now. Sorry. Bye."_ He made to leave, but Vincent made a grab for his jacket to pull him back.

"Moi aussi."/ _"Me too."_ He said.

"Quoi?"/ _"What?" _

"Moi aussi je – je…"/ _"Me too I – I…"_ Vincent looked for his words, but couldn't find them. He looked up into Jean-Pierre's eyes and tried to convey what he meant, but the older man looked as confused as ever. Getting desperate, Vincent got on his tippy-toes and kissed Jean-Pierre back. When he pulled away, he smiled shyly at him.

"Oh… oké…"/ _"Oh… okay…"_ Jean said dumbly.

"For a long time. I guess I was afraid too." He chuckled lightly and Jean-Pierre smiled back at him.

"Tu… t'es libre la s'maine prochaine? On pourrait p't'être voir un film ou chais pas trop…"/ _"You… are you free next week? We could maybe see a movie, or something…"_ Jean-Pierre stammered.

"Like a – like a date?" He blushed at the word.

"Si tu veux qu'ça soit, oui…"/ _"If you want it to be that, yes…"_ They avoided each other's gaze for a moment and were quiet.

"Sure… that could be nice." Vincent finally said.

"Oké, on – on s'parlera pour les détails. J'dois y aller là."/ _"Okay – I'll call you for the details. I have to go now."_ He gave Vincent a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek, before heading to his car. Jean-Pierre drove away quickly and waited until he couldn't see Vincent's car, before stopping on the side of the road. He took out his carton of cigarettes and ended up smoking two. He needed to calm down a little, lest he get in a car accident on the way to pick up his son.

As for Vincent, he remained rooted on the spot for a moment, not entirely sure he was aware of what happened. He brought a hand to his lips and could still feel the place where Jean-Pierre's own had been. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or truly reality. The mere fact Jean-Pierre had calmed down tremendously was enough to send his mind spinning.

He remembered the years he spent secretly pinning after the older man, convinced Jean-Pierre was not interested and all to find out he was. He wondered if things would have turned out differently had he acted upon his feelings earlier.

After a few more minutes spent daydreaming and playing the conversation he had with Jean-Pierre a few more times, he finally left as well. He really did have work to do.

**OWARI III**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**That's better.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: April 30****th**** 2012, 12:54pm**

**Finished typing: May 20****th**** 2012, 3:18pm**


	4. Part IV

**My Brother's Son **

**Part IV**

**Obviously, there are time skips in this story.**

My Brother's Son 

Part IV

The week leading to their date was uneventful as far as weeks went. However, they were both quite nervous about the whole affair. They texted each other on and off and on Wednesday, Jean-Pierre summoned the courage to call Vincent to settle the finer points of their date. They agreed to go to an earlier showing and to grab a bite afterwards. They would meet at the theatre and Vincent got to pick the movie, since Jean-Pierre insisted.

The movie was at 5:20pm and Jean-Pierre was so nervous he ended up arriving almost an hour before the time. He was surprised and slightly amused to find Vincent waiting for him.

"Before you say anything, I didn't want to take a chance with traffic." Vincent told him. Jean-Pierre didn't fall for the well rehearsed lie, but he let it slide for this time and chose to make a comment about Vincent's rosy cheeks instead.

"It's because of the weather. It's windy. I've been out here for a while." He defended. Jean-Pierre chuckled and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, eum, how are you?"

"Bien, bien, toi?"/ _"Good, good, you?"_

"I'm okay. Ton fils est pas avec toi?"/ _"… Your son isn't with you?"_ Jean-Pierre looked at him as though asking if that question made any sense. Vincent knew it was a stupid question.

"Non; yé à la maison avec la gardienne."/ _"No; he's at home with the babysitter."_

"Oh, I see." They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. Jean-Pierre almost wished they were arguing instead. Almost.

"Et si on allait acheter nos billets?"/ _"How about we get our tickets?"_ He tried.

"The movie's in over an hour."

"Ah, oui, t'as raison."/ _"Ah, yes, you're right."_ They were silent again. Jean-Pierre started fidgeting; it was a bad habit of his when he was nervous. He put his hands in his pockets and was sadly relieved to find his cigarettes. He took one out and lit it up, before taking a puff. The nicotine left a bitter, familiar taste in his throat and he calmed down a little. As much as he didn't like it, the act of smoking helped him soothe his nerves.

He kept on smoking, lost in his own little bubble, when he noticed Vincent crinkle his nose, ever so slightly, in disgust.

"Ah! S'cuse! J'ai oublié que t'aimais pas l'odeur! Merde, chuis désolé!"/ _"Ah! Sorry! __I forgot you didn't like the smell! Shit, I'm sorry!"_ His eyes went wide and he put out the cigarette.

"Tu fumes encore? T'as un fils pis tu fumes? Tu sais pas qu'la fumée secondaire c'pas bon pour lui?"/ _"You still smoke? You have a son and you smoke? Don't you know that second hand smoke is bad for him?"_ Vincent asked him, slightly annoyed. Jean-Pierre rolled his eyes.

"Chuis pas si stupide que tu l'crois, quand même. Pis pour ton information, j'avais arrêté, pis j'fume pas à côté d'lui, là."/ _"I'm not as stupid as you believe. And for your information, I had stopped, and I don't smoke next to him."_

"T'avais arrêté?"/ _"You stopped?"_ He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Ouais, peu avant que j'apprenne que j'avais Seb."/ _"Yeah, a little before I found out I had Seb."_ He admitted.

"Pis t'as recommencé quand? Pourquoi?"/ _"When did you start again? __Why?"_ Jean-Pierre was pensive for a moment.

"Y'a deux ans et quelques mois? Ouais, me semble que c'est ça. Seb avait un peu plus de quatre ans. Le resto allait mal, pis j'avais des problèmes pour la garde de Sébastien. La travailleuse sociale avait oubliée de soumettre un rapport important pis ça s'pouvait que j'le perde. J'étais stressé au bout, pis en plus de ça, j'devais payer l'condo, m'occuper d'mon gars, l'nourrir, l'vêtir… la cigarette m'aidait à m'calmer… j'étais déçu, mais ça "m'aidait"."/ _"Some two years ago and odd months? Yeah, I think that's it. Seb was a little over four. The restaurant wasn't going so well, and I had problems for Sébastien's keep. The social worker forgot to submit an important report and there were some chances I would lose him. I was stressed and on top of that, I had to pay the condo, take care of my boy, feed him, clothe him… the nicotine helped me calm down… I was disappointed, but it "helped me"." _

"I see… did you think of quitting again?"

"Ouais; j'essaye encore là. J'diminue graduellement."/ _"Yeah; I'm trying now. I'm gradually diminishing."_

"Oh, that's good. T'es rendu à combien de cigarettes par jours là?"/ _"… You're up to how many per day?"_

"Six ou sept, ça dépend d'la journée."/ _"Six or seven; it depends of the day." _

"Mais c'est beaucoup ça!"/ _"But that's a lot!"_ Vincent couldn't help but shout. Jean-Pierre looked apologetic.

"Ouais, mais comparé à un paquet par jour y'a trois s'maines, pis à treize la s'maine passée, six ou sept c'est peu en comparaison."/ _"Yeah, but compared to one pack per day three weeks ago and to thirteen last week, six or seven is little in comparison."_ Vincent fell silent.

"I guess you're right. I'll – I'll help you this time, okay? J'vais t'parrainer, or whatever they call it."/ _"…I'll coach you…"_ He decided. Jean-Pierre gave him a soft smile. They kept on making small talk and before long, it was time for them to go and get the tickets. Jean-Pierre insisted on buying the tickets and eventually, Vincent let him under the agreement he get the popcorn. Jean-Pierre protested, but he let it be.

They were both glad they went to see a movie, for they didn't have to talk to each other. A few times, their hands brushed against each other's, as they made to grab some popcorn and Vincent thanked the fact the room was mostly dark, for Jean-Pierre couldn't see the blush on his face. Then again, had there been light, Vincent would have been able to see Jean-Pierre's rosy cheeks as well.

The other good thing about going to the movies was afterwards, they actually had something to talk about. It made supper a less tense affair, since they freely discussed the choice of actors and the plot of the movie.

They ordered their food and took their time to chew to let more time pass by. There was so much to say, but it was almost as if they were afraid to say something that would upset the other and end this strange new relationship.

"So, other than working at the restaurant, what else do you do?" Vincent asked him at the end of supper, when they were waiting for their bill.

"J'm'occupe de Sébastien."/ _"I take care of Sébastien." _

"Et rien d'autre?"/ _"And nothing else?" _

"Je joue au hockey dans une équipe récréative. Xavier est dans mon équipe."/ _"I play hockey in a house league. Xavier is on my team."_ Vincent seemed slightly impressed.

"Chuis pas surpris. That's so your type of thing to do, but really?"/ _"I'm not surprised…"_

"Ouais. J'ai une pratique tout les vendredis pis on a une game ou deux chaque deuxième semaine. Des fois j'amène Seb aux pratiques, pis y vient toujours aux games. Y'aime le hockey."/ _"Yeah. I have a practice every Friday and I have a game or two every second week. Sometimes, I bring Seb to the games. He likes hockey." _

"If you're his father, then I'm not surprised." Vincent gave him a small smile.

"Ouais. Y joue lui aussi les dimanches. Une semaine y'a une game, pis après y'a deux semaines de pratiques."/ _"Yeah. He plays on Sundays, as well. One week he has a game, and then he has practices for two weeks."_

"Une vraie famille de joueurs de hockey, then."/ _"A real family of hockey players, then."_

"Tu peux dire ça, ouais."/ _"You can say that, I guess."_

"Maybe I'll come see you play one of these days…" Jean-Pierre smiled softly.

"C'est comme tu veux."/ _"It's like you want."_

"I remember playing with you when we were younger; you were good."

"Merci. Toi aussi t'étais bon. Est-c'que tu joues encore?"/ _"Thanks. You were good, as well. __D'you still play?"_ Vincent looked a little saddened.

"Non, pas vraiment, juste une fois de temps en temps si ça donne."/ _"No, not really, only once in a while, if it happens." _

"Oh, je vois, c'est dommage. Est-c'que toi tu fais autre chose que le travail?"/ _"Oh, I see, that's a shame. D'you do anything else other than work?"_

"J'fais du yoga pis d'la natation. J'en faisais plus avant, mais chuis pas mal occupé avec la job."/ "I do yoga and swimming. I used to do more, before, but I'm very busy with work."

"Hmmm, parlant de job, tu veux venir au restaurant la semaine prochaine?"/ _"Hmmm, speaking of work, would you like to come to the restaurant, next week?" _

"I'm sorry, I'm busy next week… but I'm free the week after that, if you want." Jean-Pierre took out his cell phone and checked his calendar.

"Ah, oui, c'est bon, chuis libre. Donc, on s'entend pour samedi le 22?"/ _"Ah, yes, it works, I'm free. So, we're settled for Saturday the twenty-second?"_ Vincent nodded and smiled. They talked for a little longer and once they paid, they headed back outside.

"Tu t'en vas chez vous, là?"/ _"Are you going home, now?"_ Jean-Pierre asked as he casually reached out for Vincent's hand. Vincent had the reflex to pull his hand away, but after the initial tic, he grasped the older man's hand back nervously. They exchanged small, shy smiles and walked to Vincent's car.

"Yeah… I better go now…" He started as he fumbled with his keys.

"On se reparle d'ici deux semaines?"/ _"We'll talk to each other between now and then?"_

"Of course! I'll text you or call you or something."

"Oké; appelle moi quand t'arrives chez-vous?"/ _"Okay; call me when you get home?" _

"Okay, I will; well, good night then…"

"Merci, toi aussi."/ _"Thanks, you too."_ Vincent made to get into his car, but Jean-Pierre stopped him at the last moment.

"Oui, Jean?"/ _"Yes, Jean?"_ He straightened up and looked at him.

"Bonne nuit…"/ _"Good night…"_ He murmured as he leaned close to him and kissed his lips. Vincent wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Hmm… I can get used to these…" Vincent pulled away and smiled softly at him, as he caressed Jean-Pierre's face.

"Y'en aura plus, dans c'cas, si t'aimes ça."/ _"There'll be more, in that case, if you like it."_

"Good then; I expect more in two weeks, in that case. Bye." Jean-Pierre stepped back, as Vincent got into his car and left. He waved at the passing vehicle and then headed home as well.

**OWARI IV**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: May 6****th**** 2012, 2:11pm**

**Finished typing: May 7****th**** 2012, 7:57pm**


	5. Part V

**My Brother's Son**

**Part V**

**And here we have more back story! Hurrah!**

My Brother's Son

Part V

After about a month or so of them going out together, Jean-Pierre invited Vincent over for supper at his place, one evening. Vincent had been nervous at first, thinking he would meet Sébastien, but when he got there, he found out Sébastien was at a friend's birthday party. As much as he was curious about the boy, he was relieved.

Jean-Pierre made them a delicious supper and they were sipping at their wine, when Vincent felt his tongue loosen up and his curiosity getting the best of him. He now felt comfortable around Jean-Pierre to the point where he could bring up this one particular subject.

"So… what exactly happened between you and your son's mother?" Jean-Pierre nearly choked on his wine, as he looked at Vincent.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir? C'est une longue histoire, là…"/ _"You really want to know? It's a long story…"_

"Yes, I do. It's part of your past and it'll help me understand." Jean-Pierre was silent and then sighed, before taking a big gulp of wine.

"Ké… tu l'auras d'mandé, par contre…"/ _"Kay… you'll have asked for it, though."_ Vincent smiled reassuringly at him for him to go on.

"Ben, on s'est rencontré quand j'avais vingt-six ans, presque vingt-sept… Elle s'appelait Stéphanie et je crois qu'elle savait dès le début que j'étais "in de closet". Je sais pas pourquoi, mais y'avait juste une douceur en elle qui m'faisait penser ça.

_Well, we met when I was twenty-six, almost twenty-seven… Her name was Stéphanie and I think she knew from the start I was "in the closet". I don't know why, but there was this kindness to her that made me think that._

Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et j'ai su par après qu'elle était déjà malade à ce point. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle avait et les médecins ne me l'ont jamais dit. 'A voulait pas que j'le sache.

_She was twenty-five and I found out afterwards she was already sick, at that time. I never found out what she had and the doctors never told me. She didn't want me to know._

On est sortit ensemble pendant deux ans. Vers la fin, ça n'allait pas super bien… j'avais un feeling qu'on allait finir par se laisser. Et puis, un bon matin, elle était juste partie. J'ai pas entendu d'elle pour deux ans, jusqu'à c'que j'reçoive un appel de l'hôpital."/ _"We went out for two years. Near the end, it wasn't going very well… I had a feeling we were going to breakup. And then, one morning, she was just gone. I didn't hear from her for two years, until I got a call from the hospital."_

* * *

Jean-Pierre was lying on his couch eating his dinner half heartedly. He was exhausted beyond words and was looking forward to his weekend. He was thinking of going to take a shower and then going to bed, when the telephone rang. He wondered who would call him at this time and he had half a mind to let the answering machine pick up, but after the incident last time, he got up from the couch and picked up the receiver.

"Oui, allô?"/ _"Yes, hello?"_

"_Oui, bonjour, je suis l'infirmière Cassandra de l'hôpital Hôtel Dieu, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Jean-Pierre Tremblay, s'il-vous-plait?"_/ _"Yes, hello, this is nurse Cassandra from Hôtel Dieu hospital, may I speak to Jean-Pierre Tremblay, please?" _A young woman asked. Jean-Pierre's heart sped up slightly. Why would a nurse from the hospital call him so late at night? Whom did he know that would request such a favour?

"Euh, oui, c'est moi. Est-c'que j'peux vous aidez?"/ _"Eum, yes, it's me. Can I help you?"_ He sat down on the armrest of his couch and listened attentively to what the nurse had to tell him. Considering he had been half asleep moments ago, he was now wide awake.

"_J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Stéphanie Beaudry."_/ _"I have a message from you on the behalf of Stéphanie Beaudry."_ Jean-Pierre did a double take at the sound of the name.

"_Monsieur?"_/ _"Sir?"_ He blinked and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Euh, oui… quel est le message?"/ _"Eum, yes… what is the message?"_ He asked, unsure of whether or not he wanted to really know.

"Écoutez, M. Tremblay, je vais être honnête avec vous; Mme. Beaudry est très souffrante et elle a insistée pour que j'vous appelle. Elle veut et tient absolument à vous voir. Elle dit qu'elle a quelque chose de très important pour vous. Il ne lui reste pas grand temps non plus. Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais."/ _"Hear me out, Mr. Tremblay, I'll be honest with you; Mrs. Beaudry is greatly ill and she insisted I call you. She absolutely wants to see you. She mentioned she had something very important for you. She doesn't have much time left either. If I was you, I would hurry up." _Jean-Pierre was muted yet again. There was one thing about getting a call in regards to an ex-girlfriend; it was something else when the message pertained to the fact that said ex-girlfriend was apparently on her deathbed.

He wanted to tell the nurse he really did not want see Stéphanie again, but the fact she was dying and the hope maybe he would find out why she left him pushed him to tell the nurse he was leaving now and would be there shortly.

Maybe he had fallen asleep while watching the game and this was just some messed up dream.

When he got to the hospital, he was escorted to room 245 and he nearly left running when he saw Stéphanie. She looked very thin and frail and she had tubes sticking out from various places on her body. She had dark circles under her eyes and her short brown hair hung flatly on her scalp. If he didn't know it was her, he wouldn't have recognised her.

She seemed to be sleeping and a nurse had to shake her awake. In his opinion, he would have preferred they let her sleep. She groaned plaintively and shifted a little. She seemed disoriented and lost for a moment, but then she saw Jean-Pierre and smiled sadly. Stéphanie nodded to the nurse and the woman left them alone.

"Steph…?" He asked, at a loss of what to say or do. He searched her face for a sign this was all a clever joke or that his former girlfriend he had spent two years with was out to get him for something or other, but there was nothing.

"H-hey… t'es venu. Chuis contente. Assieds-toi."/ _"H-hey… you came. I'm happy. Sit down."_ She pointed feebly to the chair next to her and Jean-Pierre finally managed to coordinate his feet and brain to get to it.

"Ça va?"/ _"How are you?"_ She asked him, once he was seated.

"C'est moi qui devrais te d'mander ça…"/ _"I should be asking you that…"_

"Outre le fait que j'meurs; ça va."/ _"Other than the fact I'm dying; I'm okay."_ She chuckled lightly and then was taken over by a fit of vicious coughing. Jean-Pierre leaned closer to her, ready to help her if she needed assistance, but she pushed him away when she finally stopped. She tried to sit up and after her third attempt; Jean-Pierre ignored her and helped her.

They were silent for about five minutes, both of them trying to find the right words to tell the other.

"L'infirmière qui m'a appelé m'a dit que tu voulais me parler?"/ _"The nurse who called me said you wanted to speak to me?"_ He finally asked. Stéphanie nodded.

"Oui. Écoute moi bien, s'il-te-plait… j'ai tant de choses à te dire, mais plus assez de temps."/ _"Yes. Listen to me, please… I have so many things to tell you and so little time." _

"Vas-y… qu'ess qu'y'a?"/ _"Go on… what is it?"_ He sat closer to her and wondered whatever it could be she had to tell him that was so important.

"J'ai – nous – on a un fils."/ _"I – we – we have a son."_ She told him calmly. Jean-Pierre's eyes widened and he gasped loudly. His whole world shattered and changed in that one moment.

"Qu-quoi?! Mais, comment? Han? De quoi – de quoi tu parles?"/ _"Wh – what? But, how? Huh? What are – what are you talking about?"_ Stéphanie remained calm and just smiled at him. Jean-Pierre wondered if dying made people act calmly. He was nowhere near calm.

"On a un fils. Il a deux ans. Il s'appelle Sébastien."/ _"We have a son. He's two years old. __His name is Sébastien." _

"… J'comprends pas. Me s'emblais qu't'étais sur la pilule quand on était ensemble… j'utilisais toujours d'la protection… comment – comment est-c'que t'as pu – comment y peut être mon fils?"/ _"… I don't understand. I thought you were on the pill when we were together… I always used protection… how – how could it be – how can he be my son?"_ She sighed and gave a weak cough.

"Soit pas fâché… j'ai mentit. J'ai jamais pris la pilule et… et je perçais tes condoms…"/ _"Don't be upset… I lied. I never took the pill and… and I pierced your condoms."_ Jean-Pierre looked at her funny. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to be angry, but at the same time, he was so confused.

"Pourquoi?! T'aurais pas pu m'le dire au moins?!"/ _"Why?! You couldn't have told me, at least?!"_ He hadn't meant to yell, but his voice came out louder than he wanted it to. She winced at his tone and he apologised.

"J'veux juste savoir… c'est beaucoup à apprendre. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé?"/ _"I just want to understand… it's a lot to take in. Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you leave me?"_ It seemed the more he asked questions, the more formed in his head.

"C'est pas que j'voulais pas t'le dire, mais je savais que si ch'te disais que j'voulais un enfant t'aurais dit non."/ _"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, but I knew if I told you I wanted a child, you would have said no." _

"Et avec juste raison!"/ _"And with reason!"_

"Mais… mais je savais déjà que j'étais malade quand je t'ai rencontré, je savais qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps et je voulais un enfant…"/ _"But… but I already knew I was sick, when I met you, I knew I didn't have a lot of time left and I wanted a child…"_

"Pour ensuite pouvoir le laisser derrière?"/ _"So that you could leave him behind afterwards?"_

"Non… pas vraiment. Je savais que tu allais être là. Je sais que tu vas pas l'abandonner."/ _"No… not really. I knew you would be there. I know you won't abandon him."_ Jean-Pierre looked affronted.

"Qu'ess qui t'fais croire ça?"/ _"What makes you believe that?"_

"Je sais qu'tu veux des enfants, Jean-Pierre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait c'que j'ai fait. J'le voyais dans tes yeux; que tu allais être un bon papa."/ _"I knew you wanted kids, Jean-Pierre. That's why I did what I did. I could see it in your eyes you'd be a good father."_

"So t'étais a'c moi juste pour avoir un p'tit? Pass j'avais l'air correct?"/ _"So you were with me just to have a kid? Because I looked okay?"_ He asked, slightly upset.

"Non, c'pas ça. Je t'aimais, Jean-Pierre et j'ai pas fait ça au début, juste après la première année."/ _"No, that's not it. I loved you, Jean-Pierre and I didn't do that at first, only after the first year." _

"Mais alors pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit? J'aurais pu t'aider! J'aurais aimé savoir que j'avais un fils là."/ _"Then why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you! __I would've liked to know I had a son."_

"Mon intention était toujours de t'le dire, mais met toi à ma place; je savais déjà que j'allais mourir bientôt. Les docteurs m'avaient donnés cinq ans maximum. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je t'ai laissé pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec mon enfant. Y'avait jamais un doute que tu allais l'avoir une fois que j's'rais partie."/ _"My intention was always to tell you; I knew I was going to die soon. The doctors gave me five years maximum. When I found out I was pregnant, I left you in order to spend the most time possible with my child. There was never a doubt you would get him, once I would leave."_ Jean-Pierre was quiet for a few minutes and Stéphanie let him be.

"Je suis vraiment désolée…"/ _"I'm really sorry…"_ She murmured. The only noise in the room for a while was the beeping and hissing of the various machines in the room.

"J'ai… j'ai des photos de lui dans ma sacoche… si tu veux l'voir."/ _"I… I have pictures of him in my handbag… if you want to see."_ He nodded mechanically and she made to take her purse. She struggled with her bag and tried to get her wallet out. Jean-Pierre noticed her movements were sluggish and she was getting frustrated, so he put his hands on hers to help her.

He was surprised at how thin and cold they were. He remembered when they felt warm and full of life. Stéphanie looked up at him and their gazes met. There was a moment of mutual understanding that passed between them and she then let him help her.

Jean-Pierre took out her wallet and handed it to her. She took it in her trembling hands and opened it. She fumbled with it for a moment and then took out a series of photographs. Her eyes lit up a little, as she looked at the pictures fondly and Jean-Pierre could recognise the maternal pride in them.

"Ça c'est à sa naissance. Sa fête est le 7 février."/ _"This is when he was born. His birthday is on February 7__th__."_ She handed him the picture and he looked at it attentively. He tried to imagine what it would have been like to be there when it happened, but he simply couldn't.

"Ça c'était quand y'a eu un an. J'avais fait une p'tite fête à la maison."/ _"This is when he turned one. I made a small party at home."_ Jean-Pierre took each picture in his hands and looked at the boy – at his son and as the pictures came and went, he was more and more amazed that this boy was his.

"C'est fou comme il ressemble à son papa. Y'a tes beaux yeux bleus."/ _"It's amazing how much he looks like his daddy. He has your beautiful, blue eyes." _

"Ouais, j'vois ça…"/ _"Yeah, I see that…"_ He was still in awe at these pictures of his son and couldn't believe any of it. He only wished the circumstances under which he found out of Sébastien's existence would have been different.

"Si tu veux le rencontrer, yé supposé venir demain avec Bianca."/ _"If you want to meet him, he's supposed to come tomorrow with Bianca."_

"Bianca, ton amie là?"/ _"Bianca your friend?"_ Stéphanie nodded.

"Oui, c'est elle qui s'occupe de lui en ce moment. Elle est sa marraine aussi. J'espère que vous pourrez vous entendre bien ensemble. Elle aime beaucoup Sébastien et il l'aime aussi."/ _"Yes, she's the one who's taking care of him at the moment. She's his godmother, also. I hope the two of you will get along. She really cares for Sébastien and he loves her." _

"Ch'te promet de faire de mon mieux. Pis tes parents dans tout ça?"/ _"I promise to do my best. What about your parents in all of this?"_ Jean-Pierre was surprised when she sneered at their mention.

"Ha! C't'une bonne blague celle là. Y'ont arrêté d'me parler une fois qu'j'leur ai dit que j'étais enceinte. J'ai essayé des appeler une fois que Sébastien est né, mais y voulaient rien savoir de lui. Ch'trouve ça plate pour Sébastien. C'est tellement un bon bébé. Tu vas l'adorer pis tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec."/ _"Ha! That's a funny joke. They stopped talking to me, once I told them I was pregnant. I tried calling them when Sébastien was born, but they didn't even bother. It's a shame for Sébastien. He's such a good baby. You'll adore him and you won't have any problems." _

"Chuis désolé d'apprendre ça… à propos de tes parents là…"/ _"I'm sorry to hear that… about your parents…" _She smiled softly at him and took his hand.

"T'inquiète… c'est pas de ta faute. Les papiers sont dans le tiroir. Tu peux les amener chez vous pour les lire."/ _"Don't worry about it… it's not your fault. __The papers are in the drawer. You can bring them with you to read them."_ Jean-Pierre opened the drawer in question and took out the folder that held all the necessary documentation for him to legally adopt Sébastien. Stéphanie expected him to simply glance at them and put them aside, but instead, Jean-Pierre took out a pen from the drawer and started reading the papers and signing where he needed to. Stéphanie was overcome with emotions and couldn't help but weep quietly.

"À la… à la maison, j'ai des albums photos pis des lettres que j'ai écrite pour lui… quand tu vendras l'condo pis que tu le videra, tu peux faire c'que tu veux de mes choses, mais s'il-te-plait, garde les albums pour lui et donne lui les lettres au bon moment. Je sais qu'on s'est laissé, mais c'est tout ce qu'il aura de sa mère."/ _"At… at home, I have photo albums and letters I wrote for him… when you sell the condo and empty it out, you can do whatever you want with my things, but please, keep the photo albums and give them the letters at the right moment. I know we broke up, but that's all he'll ever have of his mother."_ Jean-Pierre nodded and even if he didn't want to, he would have done so anyway. Her words touched something in him and moved him as well.

"J'ai aussi ouvert un compte de banque à son nom dans lequel j'ai déposé de l'argent. Quand tu vendras le condo pis les autres choses, j'aimerais que tu ajoutes cet argent dedans. Tu peux contribuer aussi, si tu veux, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu lui en parle seulement quand il aura dix-huit ans et que tu t'assures qu'il utilise l'argent pour des trucs vraiment important, comme l'université ou de quoi du genre. Tout ce que j'ai dans mes comptes lui reviendront aussi. J'ai déjà fait les arrangements."/ _"I also opened a bank account in his name, in which I've put some money. When you sell the condo and the other things, I would like you to add that money to it. You can contribute to it as well, if you want, but I would appreciate it if you told him of this only when he's eighteen and please make sure he uses the money for important things, like university tuition or something of the sorts. All the money I have goes to him, as well. I've already made the necessary arrangements." _

Jean-Pierre was amazed at how everything was already taken care of. Then again, Stéphanie had always been a very skilled and organised person. They looked over the documents together and she told him of the daycare Sébastien went to and of people he could contact if he needed to.

* * *

The following day, Jean-Pierre went to the hospital bright and early. He was anxious to meet his son and slightly petrified as well. He wondered what Sébastien would think of him and hoped they would get along.

He spent the morning talking with Stéphanie, asking her questions and making sure all the papers were in order. Before he knew it, it was after lunch and Bianca brought Sébastien over.

"Maman!"/ _"Mommy!"_ The boy said as he wobbled over to his mother and stepped on the small step stool. Stéphanie took him in her arms, despite her weakened condition and held him close as she hugged and kissed him.

"Allô, mon amour, est-c'que tu vas bien?"/ _"Hello, my love, are you doing well?" _

"Oui."/ _"Yes."_ The toddler beamed.

"Tu as été sage pour Bianca?"/ _"Did you behave for Bianca?"_ Sébastien nodded and smiled brightly at her. Jean-Pierre observed the scene silently. He still couldn't believe this child was his and he wondered if he knew his mother was ill. He kept watching the exchange and hoped he would be a good father to this boy with dark, brown hair and blue eyes.

After a while, Sébastien noticed there was another person in the room with them and that the stranger was watching them. He looked over at Jean-Pierre with questioning eyes and then shied away from him, choosing instead to look at his mother. Stéphanie smiled at her son and spared a glance at Jean-Pierre.

"Tu te rappelles à ta fête tu m'as demandé si un jour tu allais rencontrer ton papa?"/ _"You remember at your birthday you asked me if you would one day meet your daddy?" _She started. Jean-Pierre sat up straighter and listened closely.

"Oui…"/ _"Yes…"_

"Je t'ai dit qu'il était très occupé et qu'il se préparait à te rencontrer; tu te rappelles?"/ _"I told you he was very busy and he was getting ready to meet you; do you remember?"_ Sébastien nodded his head and looked over to Jean-Pierre.

"Et bien, il a finalement fini et il est venu ici pour te voir… c'est lui ton papa."/ _"Well, he finally finished and he came here to see you… he's your daddy."_ Stéphanie pointed to him and Jean-Pierre smiled shyly at him. The boy looked at him again and then smiled brightly at him, after a beat.

"Papa?" He asked. Jean-Pierre's heart swelled at the sound of that one word.

"Salut Sébastien."/ _"Hi Sébastien."_ Jean-Pierre smiled more reassuringly at him and the boy smiled back.

"Va donner un câlin à Papa."/ _"Go give a hug to Daddy."_ Stéphanie told their son. She helped him off her hospital bed and Jean-Pierre picked him up when he was next to him. He brought him close and hugged him. Sébastien hugged him back and it was the best feeling in the world to feel those small arms around his chest.

"C'est Papa qui va s'occuper de toi une fois que j'vais plus être là."/ _"Daddy's going to take care of you, once I'll be gone."_ Sébastien looked at his mother and nodded solemnly at her. Jean-Pierre still wasn't sure if his son fully understood what Stéphanie meant by it.

"Mais pour l'instant, on peut passer un peu de temps ensemble."/ _"But for now, we can spend some time together."_

And they did, until Stéphanie left them for good.

* * *

"J'ai dû m'battre pour avoir la garde de Sébastien une fois que Stéphanie est morte."/ _"I had to fight for Sébastien's custody, once Stéphanie passed on."_ Jean-Pierre sighed a little, after he finished retelling his tale.

"How come? What happened?"

"Bianca était furieuse. Elle voulait garder Sébastien, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'trouve que c'est dommage pour Seb, pass à cause de tout ça, y'a perdu une autre personne dans sa vie. Y'avait une travailleuse sociale qui venait à chaque jour au début, pour voir si j'étais apte à m'occuper de mon propre fils. En plus, y'a fallu que ch'passe tout pleins de tests pour prouver que j'étais vraiment son père."/ _"Bianca was furious. She wanted to keep Sébastien, but it didn't work. I find it shameful for Sébastien, since because of all this, he lost another person in his life. There was a social worker who came once a day, at first, to make sure I was capable of taking care of my own son. On top of that, I had to pass all types of tests to prove I really was his father." _

"You couldn't just take a simple DNA test?" Vincent asked him, from across the table.

"Non, c'tait pas assez pour eux. Pis en plus, y voulait savoir pourquoi j'm'en étais pas occupé dès sa naissance. Stéphanie avait laissé des lettres pour eux, mais encore une fois, c'tait pas assez."/ _"No, it wasn't enough for them. They also wanted to know why I hadn't taken care of him since his birth. Stéphanie had left letters for them, but once more, it wasn't enough."_ Vincent was quiet as he observed his boyfriend. He now saw the lines of worry and hardship on his face; of a father who had tried everything to keep his son. For a moment, Vincent felt as though he was glimpsing into the real Jean-Pierre, who had let down all of his barriers.

"But it worked out in the end, right? I mean, now you have Sébastien with you and everything…"

"Ouais… c'est vrai. La travailleuse sociale vient plus. Ça fait maint'nant un an, mais elle a faillit m'couter mon fils."/ _"Yeah… that's true. The social worker doesn't come anymore. It's now been a year, but she almost cost me my son."_ He added bitterly.

"How come?"

"Y'a deux ans, elle avait oubliée de soumettre un de mes rapports pis la cour était à deux doigts de m'enl'ver Seb. Ça l'a tout pris pour qu'ils décident de m'le laisser. En plus l'resto allait mal, j'étais stressé au bout, j'avais des comptes à payer… c'tait dur."/ _"Two years ago, she forgot to hand in some report and the court was this close to take Seb away from me. It took everything for them to decide to leave him with me. On top of that, the restaurant wasn't doing so well, I was stressed out, I had bills to pay… it was hard." _

"Is that – is that when you started smoking again?" Jean-Pierre nodded and sighed again.

"How is that going? I mean, the quitting thing."

"C'est graduel. Seb me fait rire. Y'ont eu une mini conférence à l'école l'autre jour sur la cigarette, pis quand y'é v'nu à la maison, y m'a expliqué que c'tait pas bon pour ma santé. C'tait cute. Ch'pense aussi y'avait un peu peur…"/ _"It's gradual. __Seb makes me laugh. They had a mini conference at school on the negatives of smoking and when he got home, he explained to me it wasn't good for my health. It was cute. I think he was also a little afraid…"_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ch'pense y'avait peur que j'meurs ou quoi qu'ce soit…"/ _"Well, I think he was afraid I'd die or something like that…" _

"Oh… yeah… because of his mother?" Jean-Pierre nodded again and grew silent and pensive.

"Jean?" Vincent was a little thrown off when he saw the other man take in a shuddering breath and when a tear rolled down his cheek. Vincent got out of his seat and walked over to him. He pulled the chair back and lifted his chin up.

"Pourquoi tu pleures? Qu'ess y'a?"/ _"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"_

"J'm'excuse, c'est juste – chaque fois que ch'pense à ça – ch'trouve ça triste pour Sébastien; y'a tellement perdu à un si jeune âge. Pis l'fait qu'sa marraine pis ses grands-parents l'ont renié à cause de moi… c'est ma faute."/ _"I'm sorry, it's just – every time I think of this – I find it sad for Sébastien; he lost so much at such a young age. And the fact his godmother and his grandparents rejected him, because of me… it's my fault." _Vincent didn't know what to say. He pulled his boyfriend to his chest and held him close as he rubbed his back.

The older man eventually recomposed himself and wiped his eyes dry, once he had a hold of his emotions. Vincent sat down on his lap and caressed his cheek.

"Ça va là?"/ _"You okay now?"_

"Ouais, s'cuse…"/ _"Yeah, sorry…"_

"Don't worry about it. Say, Jean, am I ever going to meet Sébastien or not? You keep talking about him, but I'd like to meet him, eventually." He asked with a soft smile. Jean-Pierre thought about it.

"T'es libre la s'maine prochaine?"/ _"Are you free next week?"_ Vincent checked to make sure.

"I think so, yes."

"Vient souper chez nous; Seb sera là."/ _"Come have supper at my place; Seb will be there."_ Vincent added it to his planner and then kissed his cheek.

**OWARI V**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: May 10****th**** 2012, 6:12pm**

**Finished typing: May 14****th**** 2012, 1:36pm**


	6. Part VI

**My Brother's Son**

**Part VI**

**Almost half way there.**

My Brother's Son

Part VI

During the following week that came, Vincent was as nervous as could be about finally meeting Sébastien. For as much as he wanted to meet the boy, he was also slightly apprehensive. This was Jean-Pierre's son. The creation of Jean-Pierre and his former girlfriend. It wasn't that Vincent was jealous, but it made his insecurities feed upon the thoughts that his boyfriend had a son. He felt silly, but the truth remained he had no idea what to expect when he would meet Sébastien.

When Saturday came and he found himself in front of Jean-Pierre's front door, his hands were trembling and his stomach was in knots. He felt like he was about to be introduced to the Queen of England and not to a six year old boy.

"Vincent! Salut, rentre, rentre!"/ _"Vincent! __Hi, come in, come in!"_ Jean-Pierre told him, as he smiled brightly at him, once he opened the door. He let Vincent in and hugged him tightly, before pecking his lips.

"Ça va?"/ _"How are you?"_ He asked him as he led him inside.

"Euh… oui, oui, toi?"/ _"Eum… __I'm alright, you?"_

"Oui, chuis content de t'voir. So, t'es prêt?"/ _"Yes, I'm happy to see you. So, are you ready?"_ Vincent wanted to play stupid and pretend he didn't know what Jean-Pierre was talking about, but he knew it was now or never. After all, it had been he who insisted over and over again to meet the boy.

"I guess so… yeah…" Jean-Pierre smiled encouragingly at him and gave his hand a warm squeeze.

"T'inquiète, tu vas voir, Sébastien est super gentil. Tu vas bien l'aimer."/ _"Don't worry, you'll see, Sébastien is very sweet. You'll like him." _

"Okay… okay, I'm ready." Jean-Pierre nodded and went to his son's room. Vincent followed a little behind.

"Seb, vient ici, y'a quelqu'un que j'veux qu'tu rencontres."/_"Seb, come here, there's someone I want you to meet."_ Vincent held his breath as he saw a little boy with brown hair walk out of his room. He was surprised how much he looked like Jean-Pierre at that age.

"Oui, Papa?"/ _"Yes, Daddy?"_ Jean-Pierre picked him up and walked back to where Vincent was. It took all of his willpower not to dash out of the place and back to his car.

"Sébastien, ch'te présente mon copain, Vincent. Vincent, ch'te présente mon fils, Sébastien."/ _"Sébastien, this is my boyfriend, Vincent. Vincent, this is my son, Sébastien."_ There was a pause.

"Allô Sébastien… ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."/ _"Hello Sébastien… your father told me a lot about you."_ Vincent offered him a smile he hoped wasn't too pathetic. Sébastien remained silent as he observed Vincent. He had never been so scrutinized in his entire life. And by a six year old, no less.

"Papa?" The boy finally said.

"Oui chéri?"/ _"Yes, my love?"_

"Ess que – ess que c'est ton copain comme la maman de Jacob? Il m'a dit que – que sa maman a un chum."/ _"Is he – is he your boyfriend like Jacob's mommy? He told me that – that his mommy has a boyfriend."_

"Oui, tu peux dire que c'est un peu comme la maman de Jacob."/ _"Yes, you can say it's a little like Jacob's mommy." _Sébastien was silent for another moment. Vincent wanted to disappear in a wall.

"Ess que tu aimes Vincent?"/ _"D'you love Vincent?"_ He finally asked. Jean-Pierre couldn't help but smile at his son and nod. The boy then turned to Vincent and he was struck by how blue his eyes were. It was one thing to see pictures and something else to see them up close and personal.

"Ess que tu aimes mon Papa?"/ _"D'you love my Daddy?"_ He asked him honestly in return.

"Oui, beaucoup même."/ _"Yes, a lot even."_

"Ess que tu vas l'faire content?"/ _"Are you gonna make him happy?"_

"Oui, j'vais faire de mon mieux…"/ _"Yes, I'll try my best…" _

"Oké!"/ _"Okay!"_ Sébastien smiled widely at him and Vincent felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders he hadn't realised was there. Jean-Pierre's son had accepted him. All was well.

"Est-c'que j'peux vous laisser ensemble pendant que j'vais finir le souper?"/ _"Can I leave you two alone while I go and finish supper?" _Vincent wanted to say no and suggest he come and help him in the kitchen, but as much as his mind wanted to refuse, his mouth blurted out it was okay. Jean-Pierre smiled at them both and then left for his kitchen, leaving him alone with Sébastien. He had no idea what to do now.

Sébastien seemed to suddenly have become shy and Vincent did not know how to break the ice. He saw there was some paper and crayons on the table and he took one out before starting to doodle. Sébastien, ever the curious six year old, walked over and looked at what he was doing.

"Est-c'que tu veux dessiner avec moi?"/ _"Would you like to draw with me?"_ He asked Jean-Pierre's son. Sébastien nodded shyly and sat down on the other end of the couch. Vincent gave him a piece of paper and some crayons and soon, Sébastien was talking to him as he told him what he was drawing. Vincent listened and added a word in every now and again.

"Ess que ça fait longtemps que tu connais Papa?"/ _"D'you know Daddy from a long time?"_ Vincent had to smile at the question.

"Oui, j'ai connu ton papa quand il était un petit garçon comme toi; il y a longtemps."/ _"Yes, I met your father when he was a small boy like you; a long time ago."_ It was amusing to see Sébastien's eyes widen with surprise and hear his exclamation.

"Pour de vrai?!"/ _"For real?!"_

"Oui, oui. On était de bons amis quand on était jeune. J'pense j'ai une photo dans mon portefeuille. Est-c'que tu aimerais voir?"/ _"Yes, yes. We were good friends when we were young. I think I have a picture in my wallet. Would you like to see?"_

"Oui! J'veux voir! J'veux voir!"/ _"Yes! I wanna see! I wanna see!"_ Sébastien put his crayon down and scooted closer to Vincent. The older man chuckled and took out the aforementioned picture. He found it just last week and meant to show Jean-Pierre, but never got around to it. He was glad he had it now, for Sébastien looked highly amused.

"C'est Papa ça? Mais yé tout p'tit! Pis on dirait que c'est moi!"/ _"Is that Daddy? But he's so small! And he looks like me!"_

"Ton Papa aussi était petit avant et c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup."/ _"Your Daddy was small before and it's true you look a lot alike."_ Sébastien smiled brightly at him.

"Ess que ch'peux montrer à Papa?"/ _"Can I show Daddy?"_ Vincent nodded and watched as he got up from the couch and ran to find his father to show him. It wasn't long before he heard Jean-Pierre's booming laughter. The two of them came back to the living room, a moment later.

"Belle photo que t'as trouvé là."/ _"Nice picture you found, there."_ Jean-Pierre told him.

"Merci. J'me suis dit it would be worth a chuckle or two."/ _"Thank you. I figured…" _

"T'avais raison. Bon, ben, le souper est prêt là, qui a faim?"/ _"You were right. Well, supper is ready, who's hungry?"_

"Moi, moi!"/ _"Me, me!"_ Sébastien shouted. Jean-Pierre smiled and picked up his son.

"Oké, va te laver les mains et ensuite vient t'asseoir."/ _"Okay, go wash your hands and then come and sit."_

* * *

At the end of the evening, once the dishes were done and Sébastien was tucked into bed, Jean-Pierre and Vincent were relaxing on the couch together, talking.

"You were right, he's a sweet boy." Vincent told him. The older man smiled and drew him close to his chest.

"Merci, c'est gentil."/ _"Thank you, that's kind of you." _

"I think I freaked out over nothing." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Tu penses?"/ _"You think?"_ Vincent rolled his eyes in good nature and punched his arm lightly. Jean-Pierre laughed and kissed his cheek instead.

"Chuis content que vous semblez bien vous entendre. Ça l'aurait compliqué les choses si y'en avait eu un d'vous deux qui auraient pas aimé l'autre."/ _"I'm happy you seem to be getting along. It would've made things complicated if one of you two wouldn't have liked the other."_

"J'imagine."/ _"I imagine."_ Vincent cuddled closer to him and leaned his head on his boyfriend's chest. They remained silent for a while as Jean-Pierre caressed Vincent's back and Vincent listened to his heartbeat.

"So, d'you guys have plans for the summer?"

"Un peu. La s'maine après l'premier, Seb s'en va dans un camp d'vacance pour une semaine avec un ami de l'école. On va essayer ça pour une semaine cette année, pis si y'aime vraiment ça, l'été prochain y pourra y aller pour plus longtemps si y veut. Sinon, après ça, y va aller dans un camp d'jour pour cinq semaines, pis les deux dernières de l'été j'ai pris off. J'vais passer du temps a'c mon gars; on ira p't'être au chalet, on f'ra des trucs ici ou chais pas trop."/ _"A bit. The week after the first, Seb's going to a summer camp for a week with a school friend. We're gonna try it for a week this year, and if he really likes it, next summer he can go for longer. Other than that, he's going to a day camp for five weeks, afterwards, and the last two weeks of summer I took off. I'll spend some time with my boy; we might go to the chalet, we'll do things around here, I'm not too sure." _

"Sounds like a busy summer."

"Ouais. J'ai pas grand choix. J'vais pas l'faire garder à chaque jour par la gardienne. Y va s'enmerder royalement. Au moins, avec le camp y prendra d'l'air, y f'ra des activités pis d'autres trucs."/ _"Yeah. I don't have much of a choice. I'm not gonna have him babysat every day. He's gonna be bored beyond words. At least, with camp, he'll get some fresh air, do activities and other things."_

"Fair enough. Any chance of me seeing you at some point this summer?" Vincent asked with a smile. Jean-Pierre looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"D'après toi? C'est sûr! Au fait, si y fait beau pendant une des longues fin de s'maine, ch'pensais amener Sébastien à la plage. Tu pourras v'nir a'c nous, si tu veux."/ _"What do you think? __Of course! Actually, if it's nice outside during one of the long weekends, I was thinking of bringing Sébastien to the beach. You can come with us, if you want." _

"Really?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Mais oui!"/ _"Of course!"_ Vincent smiled and sat up at little to kiss Jean-Pierre's lips. Jean-Piere held him close as he returned the gesture.

"Je t'aime."/ _"I love you."_ He murmured against the older man's lips.

**OWARI VI**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: May 16****th**** 2012, 6:26pm**

**Finished typing: May 17****th**** 2012, 2:00pm**


	7. Part VII

**My Brother's Son**

**Part VII**

**I like time skips. They are a good lover.**

**Warning: Steamy scene in the shower for some reason. Also, drama at the end.**

My Brother's Son

Part VII

"Sébastien, donne la main à Papa quand on traverse la rue."/ _"Sébastien, hold Daddy's hand when we cross the street."_ Jean-Pierre warned his son as they got out of the car and headed to the other side of the road to get to the beach. He was carrying some beach chairs, while Vincent brought the towel bag and picnic basket. Sébastien couldn't stand still and was quite excited to go to the beach with his father and Vincent.

It was now three months they were together and Jean-Pierre was doing his best to integrate the two of them together. Sébastien absolutely loved Vincent and liked it when he came over for supper. Jean-Pierre believed his son had been more psyched when he found out Vincent slept over, a few weeks ago, than he had been.

It was a huge relief for him that his son had taken such a big liking to his boyfriend and even though there were times when he felt Vincent was a little overwhelmed with everything, he had to give him credit for trying. That was all he could ask from him and more than enough.

"Papa, ess que j'peux aller dans l'eau là?"/ _"Daddy, can I go play in the water now?"_ Jean-Pierre snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his little ball of energy.

"Est-c'que tu as mis de la crème solaire avant de partir?"/ _"Did you put sunscreen on before leaving?" _

"Oui. Vincent m'en a mis."/ _"Yes. Vincent put me some."_ Jean-Pierre turned to look at his beau to confirm.

"Vincent?"

"C'est vrai. J'lui en ai mis pendant que tu te changeais."/ _"It's true. I put him some while you were changing."_ Jean-Pierre nodded and Sébastien was out of his shoes and t-shirt, before his father had finished giving him instructions on limits and whatnot. He sighed, half-amused, as he shook out the sand from Sébastien's shirt and put it in the towel bag.

"Un vrai M. Flash lui là."/ _"He's like a real Mr. Flash."_ Vincent laughed.

"Il me rappelle un autre petit garçon de six ans que j'ai connu y'a longtemps_."/ __"He reminds me of another little six year old boy I knew a long time ago." _Jean-Pierre was silent and looked at him. Vincent gave him half a smile.

"C'tait y'a longtemps ça… "/ _"That was a long time ago…"_ Jean-Pierre sat down on the edge of Vincent's beach chair and sighed. He put his arms on his thighs and rubbed his face. Vincent sat up and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I know that, but I still believe he lives somewhere in you. I see it in your face every now and then." Jean-Pierre glanced at Vincent through his hands and Vincent found he looked a little miserable. He pushed Jean-Pierre's hands away and leaned closer to kiss him.

"C'mon, don't let it get to you. It's a beautiful day outside, today. Let's have some fun." He got up and extended his hand to him. Jean-Pierre was hesitant for a moment and then took Vincent's offered hand. The younger man led him to the water and they went to join Sébastien.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, Sébastien was half asleep on his father's lap and both Vincent and Jean-Pierre were ready to head back home. They packed their things and Jean-Pierre drove them home.

When they got to his place, he gave his son a bath and then let him watch a little bit of television, while he figured out what to make for supper.

"How about ordering, tonight?" Vincent suggested.

"Hmm… j'n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça m'plait. Seb, mon homme, qu'ess tu veux manger ce soir pour souper?"/ _"Hmm… I hadn't thought of it, but I like the idea. Seb, my love, what would you like to eat for supper?" _

"Pizza!" He shouted joyfully, which prompted both men to laugh.

"Ça t'va une pizza?"/ _"You okay with pizza?"_

"Of course and I'll pay. My treat." Jean-Pierre tried to refute the offer, but Vincent was adamant about it. Jean-Pierre let it be after a moment, knowing how Vincent could be and knowing it would be futile to argue with him over it. He instead headed to take a shower.

* * *

Vincent was watching television with Sébastien when an idea came to him. He made sure Jean-Pierre's son was alright, before telling him he would be right back and then went to the bathroom where Jean-Pierre was taking a shower.

He walked in and saw his boyfriend on the other side of the glass door, washing his hair. He smirked to himself as he approached the shower. He got out of his bathing suit and t-shirt before opening the door. Jean-Pierre jumped a little at the sight of him, but smiled appreciatively when he saw Vincent step into the shower.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Vincent told him. Jean-Pierre's smile widened as he finished rinsing his hair out.

"Salut toi même."/ _"Hey yourself."_ He replied as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and drew him flush against his chest. Vincent kissed him fully on the lips and when they pulled away, he smiled enigmatically at him as he kissed his way down Jean-Pierre's torso. His partner looked at him curiously, not really minding the attention, but he still wondered what had brought this on and what Vincent had in mind.

He couldn't help but moan when Vincent grazed his teeth on his skin of his pelvic area. He brought a hand to Vincent's hair and fisted his fingers in his partner's wet locks. Vincent shot him a seductive smirk and Jean-Pierre felt himself go weak in the knees.

"Vincent…"

* * *

When they were done and both were washed, Jean-Pierre got dressed, as Vincent brushed his teeth.

"C'tait pour quoi tout ça dans 'douche?"/ _"What was that all about in the shower?"_ Vincent spit out one last time as he put his toothbrush away and wiped his mouth dry.

"C'tait un merci pour la journée."/ _"It was a thank you for the day."_ Jean-Pierre quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Tu m'donnes un blowjob pour t'avoir amené à 'plage a'c Séb?"/ _"You gave me a blowjob, because I brought you to the beach with Seb?"_ He asked, just to be sure he had understood Vincent's logic. The other man nodded and walked up to him, before placing his arms around hisshoulders.

"Yes." He responded casually as he pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"M'a devoir t'am'ner à 'plage plus souvent, dans c'cas."/ _"I'm gonna have to bring you to the beach more often, then." _Vincent chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

Jean-Pierre was looking forward to the week to come. He got home from dropping off Sébastien to the bus that would bring him to his summer camp. Vincent accompanied him there and they would be spending the night together as well as most of the following week. Even though they were both working during the week, they had made plans to spend some time together, just the two of them.

Vincent was a little quiet ever since they got home and Jean-Pierre wondered what was on his mind. He got himself a beer from the fridge and went to join the other man in the living room. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch, seemingly lost in thought. His gaze fixed on a point in front of him and he tensed up a bit when Jean-Pierre sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Jean… not now." Vincent pushed him away and sat further from him.

"Ça va?"/ _"Are you okay?"_ Jean-Pierre was worried. It wasn't just the fact Vincent rejected his advance, but more the expression on his face that troubled him.

"No." His curt answers were also starting to turn on little warning bells in his mind.

"Qu'ess y'a?"/ _"What's wrong?"_

"It's nothing. I don't want to tell you."

"Vincent… j'm'inquiète un peu là. Tu sais tu peux tout m'dire. Ça allait avant qu'on parte…"/ _"Vincent… I'm a little worried now. You know you can tell me everything. You were fine before we left…"_ Vincent looked at him and could tell Jean-Pierre was genuinely worried.

"That's just it."

"Chuis pas sûr de comprendre."/ _"I'm not sure I understand."_

"I don't think you would. You wouldn't understand."

"Chuis pas si stupide que ça, quand même, Vincent. Qu'ess y'a?"/ _"I'm not that stupid, Vincent. What's wrong?" _Jean-Pierre insisted, getting a little impatient.

"It's nothing! Christ, just leave me alone."

"Woah, calme-toi là. Désolé d'm'inquiéter. Ch'trouvais juste ça étrange que tantôt t'allais bien pis là ça va plus."/ _"Woah, calm down. Sorry for being worried. I just found it strange that earlier you were okay and now you aren't." _

"Can you just drop it?! You're always trying so hard." Jean-Pierre looked at him quizzically.

"De quoi tu parles?"/ _"What are you talking about?"_

"You. You think we're some kind of family. Didn't you see how people were looking at us when we dropped off your son?"

"Pas vraiment, non. J'regardais pas l'peuple en entier là."/ _"Not really, no. I wasn't looking at everyone."_ Vincent ignored his sarcasm and continued.

"They had looks of pity and disgust in their eyes. I could see it in their faces. "Oh, look at that pathetic gay couple and their son." That's what they were thinking."

"Depuis quand ça t'dérange? Pis pourquoi j'devrais m'préoccuper de c'que les autres pensent de moi pis ma vie privée?"/ _"Since when does it bother you? And why should I worry about what other people think of my private life?" _

"Well maybe you don't care, but I do!"

"Me semblait que c'tait moi l'homo dans l'placard. C'est quoi là, t'as soudainement peur ou honte? On peut en parler, là."/ _"I thought I was the one in the closet. What are you, suddenly afraid or ashamed? We can talk about it, y'know."_ Vincent didn't like how much calmer Jean-Pierre seemed in comparison to himself.

"I'm just not ready. He's your son, Jean-Pierre. Yours. Not mine. People keep thinking we're some type of family. Hell, you think we're a family. You're always including me in your little family things. Did you ever stop to think how I felt in all of this? No. You didn't."

"Aye, pour ton information là, c'est toi qui s'pointe chez nous quasiment chaque jour. C'est toi qui décide de rester l'soir. Ch't'ai jamais forcé à rester ici avec moi. Si t'es pas content, la porte a' toujours été ouverte. Tu peux v'nir pis partir comme tu veux. Tu peux pas m'accuser de t'garder ici contre ton gré."/ _"For your information, you're the one who comes over almost every day. You're the one who decided to stay over at night. I never forced you to stay here with me. If you're not happy, the door's always been open. You can come and go as you please. You can't accuse me of keeping you here against your will."_ They seized each other up and Vincent could feel the rage build inside of him. He said nothing as he took his work bag, his keys, put on his shoes and then left without sparing a final glance at Jean-Pierre.

It turned out to be a different week than originally planned.

The following four months were no different.

**OWARI VII**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Oouh, drama.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: May 19****th**** 2012, 1:59pm**

**Finished typing: May 19****th**** 2012, 2:58pm**


	8. Part VIII

**My Brother's Son**

**Part VIII**

My Brother's Son

Part VIII

Jean-Pierre was trying not to drive into the truck in front of him, as he sped up a little more. It would do no one any good if both he and Sébastien ended up in the hospital. The mere thought of his son sent him mind spinning.

Not more than fifteen minutes ago, he received a call from the school nurse saying Sébastien had been rushed to the hospital, because he jumped off a swing. He hadn't bothered to listen to the rest and asked the woman for the name of the hospital, before running out of the restaurant.

He got to Ste-Justine's in record time and it probably took him more time to park his car than to get there. It also didn't help that it was the early month of November and there had been a snow storm the night before. That meant the streets weren't cleaned and there were snow banks left and right.

Just as he was about to park his car in the middle of the street, he found a spot and pulled in. He jogged to the front door, asked for the room number and then made his way to the fourth floor.

Upon getting there, he walked in, slightly out of breath and did not notice right away the other person, who was in his son's room. His breath caught when he saw Sébastien lying in his cot, seemingly asleep, with his left arm in a cast.

"He just fell asleep thirty minutes ago. The doctor gave him something to calm him down, since he was in a lot of pain." Jean-Pierre jumped at the sound of the voice. He hadn't heard it in months now. He turned away from his son and looked at the other man, not sure why he was even here.

"The nurse called me after she tried to reach you. I was surprised myself. I didn't think you would have kept me on the emergency contact list." Jean-Pierre looked at him quizzically.

"J'avais oublié c'te liste là, pour être honnête. Chuis surpris qu't'é v'nu."/ _"I forgot about that list, to be honest. I'm surprised you came." _

"You and me both. I'm surprised they had to call me. I would have thought you would've jumped in your car the moment they called." Jean-Pierre wasn't sure if the comment was meant as a gibe at him, but he glared slightly at Vincent nonetheless.

"La personne qui a répondu au restaurant savait pas que c'tait l'école de Seb qui avait app'lé et a dit que j'étais occupé. Quand j'ai su que j'avais un message, j'ai app'lé pis j'me suis pointé ici. Chu pas si sans cœur que ça."/ _"The person who answered at the restaurant didn't know it was Seb's school that called and told them I was occupied. When I found out I had a message, I called and came over here. I'm not that heartless." _

"That's not what I was implying. Sorry." He said nothing to that and sat down on Sébastien's other side. They were both silent, despite the many things they could tell each other.

"The doctor said it's a small bone fracture. The cast makes it look worse than it really is. He showed me the x-rays. I'm sure he'll brief you, when he comes back to check up on him. Apparently, he jumped off a swing and then slipped on some ice, which caused him to lose his balance." Jean-Pierre nodded and caressed his boy's face.

Vincent observed the older man from his seat. It had been four months, since he walked away from him and he could notice some subtle changes in Jean-Pierre. For one, there were new lines on his face; from worry lines to stress lines and there were even darker circles under his eyes. He wondered if it was his fault and how Jean-Pierre was doing, since he had left. He wanted to say something, but the words didn't want to get out of his mouth.

The silence hung heavy in the room around them. It weighed on Vincent's shoulders and he tried his hardest to think of something, anything to say, in the hopes of getting some type of discussion going on between the two of them.

"J-Jean?" He finally whispered out. Part of him hoped Jean-Pierre wouldn't have heard him, but the other man looked away from Sébastien and to him. Any courage he managed to gather vanished the moment he saw Jean-Pierre's blue eyes. There was a certain coldness to them he hadn't seen since his teenage years.

"Hmm?"

"Can we – can we talk? About what… happened? Please?" Jean-Pierre did not respond right away and Vincent couldn't really blame him. He was about to get up and leave, but then Jean-Pierre turned his chair a little in his direction and sat back. He took that as a cue he was ready to listen.

"I'm sorry. For the way I acted." He waited to see if Jean-Pierre would say anything, but when he didn't, he went on.

"It was stupid of me. Immature as well. I think – I think the reason why I overreacted so much was because, for once, you were right and I wasn't and that pissed me off. I was the one who was always calling you and whatnot. You never forced me to stay and when you pointed that out, I just panicked. I'm sorry." Jean-Pierre simply starred at him and it got to be a bit unnerving.

"Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes appels ou mes messages?"/ _"Why didn't you answer my calls or my messages?"_ He finally asked.

"To be honest?" The older man nodded. "I was afraid. I was afraid at first and still angry. I thought I was angry at you, but then I realised I was angry at myself. I thought for sure you wouldn't want to see me anymore, because frankly, I wouldn't have wanted to see myself." He let the words hang in the air between them for a while longer.

"In a way, as much as this sounds stupid, I'm glad Sébastien got injured and you didn't pick up the phone right away. Had it not been for that, I wouldn't have had the courage to call you back or even see you again. At least this way, I was forced to see you."

"Look, if you don't want to see me, or if you want me to leave, I'll go. I just wanted to talk to you." He took his coat and was about to get up, seeing as Jean-Pierre wasn't saying anything, but just as he did so, the other man spoke.

"Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné."/ _"I forgave you a long time ago."_ The words shocked him and he sat back down. The chair creaked and broke the silence.

"Wh – what?" Vincent wasn't sure he heard right and even if he did, he couldn't understand why Jean-Pierre would have forgiven him, after everything he told the other man.

"Ch't'en veux pas. Ch't'ai peut-être trop forcé à faire partie de la famille."/ _"I'm not mad at you. Maybe I forced you too much to be part of the family." _Vincent shook his head.

"You didn't. It's not your fault. You were just trying to find a balance between being a father to Sébastien and being with me."

"C'pour ça que j'voulais pas t'introduire à lui tout d'suite après qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'voulais avoir une relation quand même solide pour qu'ça soit moins un choc. J'aurais dû attendre un peu plus…"/ _"That's why I didn't want to introduce you to him right after we started going out together. I wanted to have a stable relationship with you so it could be less of a shock. I should have waited more…"_ Vincent noticed the shift in his gaze. Jean-Pierre looked a little saddened.

"No, you did the right thing, Jean. It just took me a longer time to realise that." He offered him a small smile and was relieved when Jean-Pierre returned it.

"Comme j'ai dit, ça fait longtemps que ch't'ai pardonné pis la porte est toujours ouverte. Elle l'est encore. Si tu veux rev'nir, tu peux. T'as la clé pis j'dirais pas non."/ _"Like I said, I forgave you a long time ago and the door is always open. It still is. If you want to come back, you can. You have the key and I won't say no."_ Vincent wanted to jump out of his chair and tackle him in a big hug, but Sébastien started to stir just then. He couldn't believe almost three hours had passed.

"P-papa?"

"Hey mon homme… ça va?"/ _"Hey little man… how are you?"_ Jean-Pierre went back to his son's side and caressed his face again. Sébastien looked up at him and Vincent could tell he was happy to see his father.

"'Garde, j'ai un plâtre."/ _"Look, I got a cast."_ The boy chose to say instead.

"Ouais, j'vois ça. Est-c'que t'as encore mal?"/ _"Yeah, I can see that. Does it still hurt?"_

"Pas maint'nant."/ _"Not now."_ Jean-Pierre nodded and kissed his forehead, relieved his boy was awake. It was a small weight removed from his shoulders.

"Vincent est revenu de son chose de travail. R'garde, yé là."/ Sébastien pointed in Vincent's direction. The other man's ears perked up at the sound of his name and also by what Sébastien said.

"Oui, je l'ai vu. Yé rev'nu de sa conférence."/ _"Yes, I saw him. He came back from his conference."_ He caressed the boy's hair and Vincent's curiosity was piqued.

"Est c'qu'y va v'nir à la maison avec nous?"/ _"Is he gonna come home with us?" _

"Je sais pas, chéri, ça dépend si y peut. Yé peut-être fatigué ou y'a peut-être du travail à faire, mais tu peux aussi lui demandé."/ _"I don't know, my love, it depends if he can. He might be tired or he might have work to do, but you can ask him."_ Sébastien looked away from his father to Vincent. He didn't repeat his question, but Vincent understood it was being redirected at him.

"Si vous voulez, oui, j'vais venir."/ _"If you want, yes, I'll come."_

"Viens! Papa, y peut v'nir, oui?"/ _"Come! Daddy, he can come, right?"_ He asked his father.

"Mais oui. Vincent peut venir quand il veut."/ _"Of course. Vincent can come when he wants."_ Jean-Pierre directed a smile at him and he nodded.

"Yay!"

* * *

The doctor came by shortly after and when Sébastien was discharged, the three of them walked back to their cars. As they walked, Vincent pulled Jean-Pierre's sleeve so they could walk behind Sébastien and talk.

"What was that all about?"

"De quoi tu parles?"/ _"What are you talking about?"_

"Tu l'sais. The whole "yé rev'nu d'sa conference.""/ _"You know. The whole "he came back from his conference.""_ Jean-Pierre was silent.

"You covered for me, didn't you?" Jean-Pierre looked at him sheepishly and Vincent was touched.

"I acted like a complete jerk and you covered for me? Why?"

"Pass Seb t'aime."/ _"Because Seb loves you."_ He replied simply. When Vincent gave him a blank stare, he continued.

"Depuis le début, il s'est toujours bien entendu avec toi et, que tu l'ais réalisé ou pas, il te considère comme un parent, ou quelque chose du genre. Il te respecte et il a déjà perdu tellement de personnes qui lui étaient proche que j'voulais pas ruiner son opinion de toi."/ _"Since the beginning, he always got along with you, and whether you've realised it or not, he considers you like some type of parent, or something. He respects you and he's already lost so many people that were close to him, I didn't want to ruin his opinion of you."_ Vincent let the words sink in for a moment.

"And what if I hadn't returned? What if we wouldn't have spoken to each other for another fifteen years?" Jean-Pierre sighed.

"J'voulais croire que ça n'allait pas être le cas. J'voulais pas qu'il se culpabilise et qu'il pense que c'était de sa faute que tu sois parti. J'voulais rester optimiste et si vraiment tu s'rais pas revenu, j'lui aurais dit que finalement ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous deux."/ _"I wanted to believe it wouldn't be the case. I didn't want him to think it was his fault you left. I wanted to stay optimistic and if you really wouldn't have come back, I would've told him it didn't work out between the two of us."_ He wasn't sure what threw him off the most; the fact Jean-Pierre had covered for him, despite the pain he had inflicted on him, or the earnest and honesty in his voice. They kept walking in silence, until they were at his car.

"Tu viens chez nous?"/ _"Are you coming over?"_ Jean-Pierre asked, to make sure his words hadn't scared Vincent off. The younger man nodded. Sébastien walked over to him and gave him a one armed hug. Vincent was surprised by the gesture and didn't realise, up until then, how much he had missed them both. The boy looked up at him and smiled. Vincent smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. He then got into his car and headed off to Jean-Pierre's place.

He got there a few minutes after his partner and it felt a little strange to walk into the place after not seeing it for so long. Not much had changed and somehow, it still felt like home, deep down.

After a light supper and giving Sébastien a bath, Jean-Pierre tucked his son in bed and the boy was out like a light, within minutes. Vincent briefly wondered if it was an effect of the drugs, or if Sébastien was really exhausted. He kissed his forehead when Jean-Pierre was out of the room and followed him to the other bedroom.

He was surprised to see everything in the room was the same. The picture of the two of them was still on Jean-Pierre's night table and the clothes he left here were still in the drawer. His toothbrush and razor were in the bathroom next to his soap.

Jean-Pierre had never given up on them. He was touched.

"Ça va?"/ _"You okay?"_ Jean-Pierre asked, successfully bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at him and simply walked over to him. Vincent hugged him close and buried his face in his lover's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I still can't believe you had my back all this time. I love you. Thank you. I don't know what to say." He babbled on some more and Jean-Pierre held him and rubbed his back. When he calmed down, Jean-Pierre suggested they get some rest. Vincent nodded and took his pillow, before going to get a blanket from the closet. Jean-Pierre looked at him funny.

"Qu'ess tu fais?"/ _"What are you doing?"_

"Going to sleep. I'll take the couch." He said matter-of-factly. Jean-Pierre laughed loudly at his statement.

"Tu peux dormir dans l'lit avec moi, là."/ _"You can sleep in the bed with me."_

"You mean I'm not stuck in the dog house?"

"Mais non. Comme j'ai dit; ça fait longtemps que ch't'ai pardonné."/ _"Of course not. Like I said; it's been a while, since I forgave you."_ He smiled at him and patted the spot next to him, once he was sitting in bed. Vincent hesitated for a moment and then joined him. He was a little nervous and would have actually liked to sleep on the couch, if only to be able to get his thoughts in order, but when Jean-Pierre snuggled up to him and wrapped his arms around him, he felt a little better.

He started combing his hand in Jean-Pierre's hair and the older man smiled and locked gaze with him. It was important for him not to look away and to feel reconnected with him, once more; for them to be on the same page again and rekindle the old flame, as well as trust one another. There were wounds to be mended and the process started right now, by looking into his's eyes.

He leaned his face close to Jean-Pierre's, but then stopped himself, unsure of whether or not it was okay for him to lock lips with him. Jean-Pierre sensed this and closed the distance between them, by pressing his lips to Vincent's.

It was slow and tentative at first, as they both got reused to the feeling, but soon, it got hungrier, as Jean-Pierre pulled Vincent flush against him and Vincent fisted a hand in the other man's hair.

They finally pulled away when Vincent brought a hand to his partner's waistband and tugged lightly on it. Jean-Pierre put a hand on top of his to stop him.

"Pas ce soir."/ _"Not tonight."_ Vincent chuckled lightly.

"I thought so. I'm not surprised, really. I guess I'm not completely out of the dog house, eh?" The older man pecked his cheek.

"Tu peux dire ça."/ _"You can say that."_

"Alright, fair enough. Good night then." Vincent attempted to roll off to his side, but Jean-Pierre stopped him from doing so.

"Aye, juste pass j'ai dit pas a' soir, ça veut pas dire que t'es obligé d'arrêter d'm'embrasser. T'as du rattrapage à faire dans c'te domaine là et tes baisers m'ont manqués."/ _"Hey, just 'cause I said not tonight, doesn't mean you have to stop kissing me. You have some catching up to do in that domain and I missed your kisses."_ He looked at him and found him smiling at him. Vincent found it to be contagious and smiled back as well, as he leaned closer, once more.

"In that case, pucker up, love."

**OWARI VIII**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: May 23****rd**** 2012, 8:53pm**

**Finished typing: May 30****th**** 2012, 11:05pm**


	9. Part IX

**My Brother's Son**

**Part IX**

**We're somehow getting to the end of it.**

**P.S., the part where Sébastien calls Vincent by a certain name was inspired by a relative of mine. His daughter calls him just the same even though he's not her biological father. You'll understand, once you read.**

My Brother's Son

Part IX

Over the weeks that followed, Vincent completely invested his time into reintegrating himself in Jean-Pierre and Sébastien's lives. It wasn't really hard to do, since they both appreciated him a lot. Vincent unofficially/officially ended up moving in with them and the only times he wasn't there to greet Sébastien, when he got home from school, was when he had important meetings at work that kept him in his old apartment.

Jean-Pierre greatly appreciated the extra pair of hands to help him with Sébastien; especially since his job kept him at the restaurant until late at night, often times. It was good to know there was at least some parental figure at home for his son, instead of it always being the babysitter.

As it was now, Jean-Pierre was busy doing some housework when the phone rang. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard Vincent's voice on the other end.

"_Hey mon amour, ça va?"_/ _"Hello my love, how are you?"_

"Oui, toi? À quel honneur ai-je le droit à cet appel de ta part?"/ _"I'm fine and you? To what honour do I get this phone call from you?" _

"_Ça va et I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd give you a call."_/ _"I'm alright and…"_ Jean-Pierre chuckled. It was their way of saying Vincent was done with work and heading home.

"_What are you up to?" _

"J'fais du r'passage."/ _"I'm ironing clothes."_ Vincent had to laugh loudly at the mental image it gave him.

"_Really? That's so… domestic. So unlike you."_

"Peut-être, mais y va pas s'faire tout seul."/ _"Maybe, but it won't get itself done."_

"_True, but you still don't strike me as the domestic type. Are you in your underwear and a shirt ironing in your kitchen?"_ It was so easy to talk to him like this. Vincent had missed this, in the months he was gone.

"Ça c'est Martin Ward dans Bon Cop, Bad Cop. Chuis pas d'même. Chuis en pyjama, moi."/ _"That's Martin Ward in Bon Cop, Bad Cop. I'm not like that. I'm in pyjamas."_ Jean-Pierre said with an air of a proud man who was clearly not doing his ironing in pyjamas. Vincent giggled uncontrollably for a minute.

"_That's just the same, love. I have to see this for myself! Think I can swing by for a while?"_

"Bien sûr, tu sais où j'habite."/ _"Of course, you know where I live." _

"_Alright, then; I'll see you in a few."_ He hung up and made his way to Jean-Pierre's condominium.

When he got there, he let himself in and found Jean-Pierre in the living room, ironing and folding laundry, while the TV was on in the background, playing a rerun of a show from the seventies. He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, who really was in his pyjamas, which for Jean-Pierre meant sweatpants only. He walked up to him and pecked his cheek as a form of greeting. It was then he noticed Sébastien was nowhere to be found, the place was quiet and Jean-Pierre was home early and looked as though he had been home for more than an hour.

"Where's Seb?" He asked. Jean-Pierre sighed, as he put the hot iron down and looked in his son's room's direction.

"Dans sa chambre. J'ai dû aller l'chercher à l'école un peu avant l'diner."/ _"In his room. I had to pick him up a little before lunch." _

"What happened? Is he okay?" Vincent immediately thought of the worst.

"C'est rien de très grave. Y'a la grippe. Y fait d'la fièvre. On est allé à la clinique tantôt. Bref, y doit prendre des antibiotiques, se reposer, pis c'pas mal ça."/ _"It's nothing very alarming. He has the flu. He has a fever. We went to the clinic earlier. Basically, he has antibiotics to take, he needs to rest and that's pretty much it."_ Vincent could see the underlined worry in the older man's eyes. He couldn't really say he blamed him.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Don't worry too much, I'm here now and I don't have any meetings for a while. You won't be alone." Jean-Pierre nodded and Vincent gave him a hug.

"Can I go see him?"

"Y dort là, mais ouais, tu peux aller l'voir. J'vais finir ici."/ _"He's sleeping now, but yeah, you can go see him. I'll finish here."_ He returned to his ironing and Vincent made his way to Sébastien's room. He pushed the door open and found the boy sleeping, just like his father said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

He smiled softly when he noticed the stuffed penguin, tucked underneath his arm, being hugged close. It was a gift he had gotten him, a few weeks back when Jean-Pierre mentioned in passing that Sébastien was doing a project at school on penguins. Apparently, he was inseparable from it.

He caressed the child's face and brushed a strand of hair away from his cheek, before bending down to kiss it. Sébastien stirred and slowly came to at the contact of Vincent's hand.

"Shh, mon ange; it's just me. Go back to sleep."/ _"Shh, my love…"_ Sébastien blinked several times as he tried to focus on Vincent's face. He tried to smile, but it just ended looking like a weak grimace.

"Go back to sleep, love; I'm home now." He repeated. Sébastien closed his eyes and shifted a little in his bed. Vincent tucked him in and kissed his cheek again. He got up and was about to return to the living room, when he heard a word that froze him in place for several seconds.

"Daddy…" He turned around and looked at Sébastien, not sure what he meant by it.

"Seb?" He asked, but the boy remained silent as he slept. Many thoughts raced through his head. He wondered if Sébastien had just mumbled it in his sleep, if he had been calling out for his father, or if he had just imagined it, but he knew he hadn't and he also knew Sébastien only ever referred to Jean-Pierre as "papa". Nothing else. What did it mean?

He tried to shake his head clear and convince himself he was looking into this too much, but a small part of him, deep inside, wondered if Sébastien hadn't been calling out to him and called him daddy.

He attempted to try and understand how it made him feel, to be called daddy, and looked upon as a father figure, a surrogate father to Sébastien, and even though he knew Sébastien loved him very much, and despite the fact he was helping Jean-Pierre raise the boy, being called daddy made it more official and it scared him.

He took a few steadying breaths and tried not to further jump to any other conclusions. It may have been just a slip. He told himself he would ask Jean-Pierre about it and let it be for now. He spared Sébastien one last look and then went to find his partner.

"Ça va?"/ _"You okay?"_ The older man asked him, the moment he sat down next to him. Vincent plastered a smile on his face and said he was fine. He could tell Jean-Pierre didn't believe him, but his boyfriend didn't press it further. They were silent for a long time and Vincent couldn't help but think back to the incident earlier, until he finally decided to ask Jean-Pierre about it.

"Jean?"

"Oui?" He tried to form his question, but the words wouldn't come out and he ended up chewing the inside of his cheek.

"D'you have any plans for Christmas?" He ended up asking. Jean-Pierre looked at him funny, knowing that wasn't really what he wanted to ask, and he couldn't blame him. Yet, Jean-Pierre played along.

"Chais pas, p't-être avec Xavier pis Nat. J'y ai pas vraiment pensé, pourquoi?"/ _"I don't know, maybe with Xavier and Nat. I didn't really think about it, why?" _

"Come over to my parents. You and Seb."

"Non."/ _"No."_ Jean-Pierre said flatly. Vincent wasn't surprised by the reaction.

"Come on, it was a long time ago. I know they want to see you."

"Non."/ _"No."_

"Please?" Jean-Pierre was silent and thought it over.

"Pis si y veulent pas m'voir?"/ _"What if they don't want to see me."_

"What if I ask them? Tell them you're coming."

"J'le considèrerais plus."/ _"I'd consider it more."_ Vincent took it as a small victory.

"Then I'll ask if you and Seb can spend Christmas with the family." He smiled and pecked Jean-Pierre's cheek.

* * *

About a few days later or so, on Saturday, both Vincent and Jean-Pierre were sleeping soundly. Vincent had decided to stay over and neither Sébastien, nor Jean-Pierre minded. Sébastien was feeling a little better and Vincent could tell Jean-Pierre was relieved.

Jean-Pierre was comfortably nestled against Vincent's back, sleeping soundly. His partner was snoring away, but he was now used to it. It felt good to sleep in.

Sébastien padded down to his father's bedroom and paused by the door. Seeing as it was open, he knew it was okay for him to walk in. He stepped over the threshold and watched his father and Vincent sleep.

"Papa…" He whimpered. Jean-Pierre shifted under the covers and turned away from Vincent. He rubbed his face and cracked an eye open. He could faintly make out the top of Sébastien's head at the door. He sat up slowly and made sure he had something on, before he swung his legs over and got up.

"Seb? Qu'ess y'a mon grand?"/ _"Seb? What's wrong, son?"_ He asked as he walked over to him.

"J'ai fait pipi au lit…"/ _"I had an accident…"_ He admitted pitifully, looking away from his father. Jean-Pierre sighed.

"Est-c'que t'as fait un cauchemar?"/ _"Did you have a nightmare?"_ Sébastien nodded and sniffled loudly. Jean-Pierre crouched down to his level and raised his son's chin so he could look in his eyes.

"C'est fini maint'nant. C'tait juste un rêve. Allez, viens, on va aller te nettoyer."/ _"It's over now. It was only a dream. Come on, we'll go clean you up."_ He got up and Sébastien nodded. He took his son's hand in his and then headed to the washroom. He spared one last glance in Vincent's direction and envied him.

It was only eight in the morning. He would have liked to sleep in for another hour at the least. He sighed again and drew the water, before he went to get another pair of clean pyjamas. He added some bubble bath to the water and then sat next to Sébastien, who looked a little bit sad.

"Qu'ess y'a Seb?"/ _"What's wrong, Seb?"_ The boy looked up at him and Jean-Pierre could see the misery in his eyes. His heart pained for his only son. He wanted to give him a big hug and make all his troubles go away.

"Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai mouillé mon lit, j'avais huit ans. T'en fait pas pour ça, ça va passer."/ _"You know, last time I wet my bed, I was eight. Don't worry about it, it'll pass."_ Sébastien looked a little surprised by this news and seemed to feel a little better. Jean-Pierre ruffled his hair and then helped him out of his soiled jammies, before lifting him into the tub.

He washed him up and when he noticed Sébastien still looked a little gloomy, he blew some of the bubbles in his face. This caused the boy to giggle and Sébastien put some of the bubbles on his father's face. The two of them played around with the bubbles for a few minutes and he dried him off, before helping him in the clean pyjamas.

They returned to Sébastien's room and Jean-Pierre changed the sheets before bringing the dirty ones to the laundry room. Once the washing machine was started, he returned to his son's room and found him sitting on the edge of his bed. Jean-Pierre picked him up and went to sit on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Jean-Pierre had kept the chair from Stéphanie's place and it came in handy every now and then. Often, he would sit in it with Sébastien, before he went to sleep. Sometimes, they read a book together and sometimes they just relaxed.

As it was now, Sébastien leaned against his father's chest and held on to him. Jean-Pierre put his arms around his body and started rocking gently. He rubbed his son's back and within a few minutes, Sébastien was asleep. Jean-Pierre kept up with the motion, until he too fell asleep.

* * *

When Jean-Pierre woke up a while later, it was to find a pair of blue eyes looking up at him with a big smile. He cracked a smile in return and watched Sébastien play with his necklace. He kissed his son's forehead and hugged him close. He enjoyed moments like these. From the silence in the house, he could tell Vincent was still sleeping.

"Dit, tu veux m'aider avec le déjeuner?"/ _"Say, would you like to help me with breakfast?"_ Sébastien nodded his head eagerly and jumped off his father. He took his hand and half dragged him to the kitchen. Jean-Pierre laughed as he followed behind.

When they got to the kitchen, he took out their aprons and helped Sébastien tie his up.

"T'es prêt, apprenti-chef Sébastien?"/ _"Are you ready, chef-apprentice Sébastien?"_

"Mon chapeau!"/ _"My hat!"_

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, ton chapeau."/ _"Ah yes, your hat."_ Jean-Pierre retrieved the old chef hat Xavier had gotten him when he first opened his restaurant. Personally, Jean-Pierre hated these hats and found them to be quite silly and ridiculous. He preferred wearing caps or even kerchiefs, which worked just as well.

However, Sébastien looked quite adorable with it and he knew he would have to deal with his son, in about ten years, or so when Sébastien would feel embarrassed by the picture of himself with the chef's hat on his father's computer. It would take a lot for Jean-Pierre to change it, though.

He gave Sébastien his hat and then sat him down on the counter next to the stove.

"Alors, qu'ess qu'on va faire ce matin?"/ _"So, what are we going to make this morning?"_ Jean-Pierre asked him, as he tied up his hair in a low ponytail. Sébastien was silent for a moment, as he thought about it.

"Des crêpes!"/ _"Pancakes!"_

"Bonne idée. On les fait comment?"/ _"Good idea. How are we going to make them?" _

"Avec des pépites de chocolat!"/ _"With chocolate chips!"_ Jean-Pierre chuckled, taking out the ingredients he would need.

"Et si j'voulais pas des crêpes avec du chocolat?"/ _"And what if I didn't want pancakes with chocolate?"_ Sébastien looked incredulous his father wouldn't want any with chocolate chips.

"Mais moi j'en veux…"/ _"But I want some…"_

"Toi tu peux en avoir, mais est-c'que tu penses qu'on peut en faire de différentes sortes?"/ _"You can have some, but do you think we can make different types?"_ The boy pondered this for a moment and then nodded.

"Est-c'que tu sais c'est quoi les crêpes préférées de Papa?"/ _"D'you know what Papa's favourite pancakes are?" _

"Bleuets!"/ _"Blueberry!"_ Jean-Pierre laughed and ruffled his hair under his hat.

"Oui, t'as bien deviné. Est-c'que tu sais c'est lesquelles pour Vincent_?"/ __"Yes, that's a good guess. Do you know which Vincent's favourites are?"_ Sébastien looked at him with abject terror, really not knowing which it was.

"Fram…"/ _"Rasp…"_ Jean-Pierre started.

"Framboises!"/ _"Raspberries!"_ He piped in cheerfully. He nodded and took out the two fruits.

As Jean-Pierre did most of the work, Sébastien was put in charge of mixing the ingredients in the bowl. When they were done, they loaded everything on a tray and went to the bedroom. Sébastien ran to Vincent and tackle-hugged him. Vincent was startled awake and when he saw whom it was that had awakened him, he smiled and pulled Sébastien close for a hug.

"R'garde, moi pis Papa on a fait des crêpes!"/ _"Look, Papa and I made pancakes!"_ He announced. Jean-Pierre walked in and put the tray down.

"Wow, that looks good! You did that?" Vincent asked him.

"Oui! I help Papa."/ _"Yes!.."_ He said proudly.

"C'est un bon apprenti, ch'peux pas m'plaindre."/ _"He's a good apprentice, I can't complain."_ Jean-Pierre sat down beside them and pulled the tray close. He handed the dishes and once all the pancakes were lathered with maple syrup, the three of them ate their breakfast together. It was a very pleasant Saturday morning.

**OWARI IX**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**The scene of Sébastien walking to Jean-Pierre's room in the morning is the scene that inspired the entire story. I liked the scene so much it got to the point where I made a back story to it.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: May 31****st**** 2012, 11:28am**

**Finished typing: May 31****st**** 2012, 9:13pm**


	10. Part X

**My Brother's Son**

**Part X**

**Double digits!**

My Brother's Son

Part X

The evening of Christmas Eve found Jean-Pierre, Sébastien and Vincent standing on the doorstep of Matthew's and Elaine's home. Jean-Pierre was beyond nervous and couldn't believe that after almost twenty years, he was back here. When he asked Vincent what his parents' reactions had been, Vincent assured him Matthew told him it was okay for him and Sébastien to come. However, Jean-Pierre wasn't so sure about that.

Vincent rang the doorbell and the three of them waited in silence. Sébastien instinctively reached for his father's hand and Jean-Pierre was more than glad for the minor distraction from his vagabond thoughts.

"Tu lui as vraiment dit que je venais avec mon fils?"/ _"You really told him I was coming over with my son?"_ He asked to break the heavy silence. Vincent threw a furtive glance in his direction and then took great interest in the doorknob. Something was up.

"Vincent?" The younger man remained silent, fidgeting with the bags he was holding.

"Vincent Lambert! Y savent pas?!"/ _"Vincent Lambert! They don't know?!"_ Panic crept up in his voice. This could only end in disaster.

"Euh…" Vincent threw him a sheepish smile just as the door opened. Jean-Pierre was shocked when he laid eyes on Matthew. Nineteen years certainly had aged him. There were more lines and wrinkles on his face and his blonde hair was now mostly streaked with shades of light gray. Yet his eyes still lit up with joy when he saw Vincent and his hug still showed all the strength and vigour it had years ago. Jean-Pierre stood silently with his son as he watched the exchange. It was strange to see a sixty-five year old Matthew.

"Vincent! It's good to see you. We were starting to worry you got stuck in the storm. Is your friend with you?"

"Ami?"/ _"Friend?"_ Jean-Pierre couldn't help but ask his lover. He regretted it right away the moment Matthew looked away from his son to him. To say the older man was speechless would have been an understatement,

"J-Jean-Pierre?..." Jean-Pierre gave a faint nod and held on to Sébastien's hand tighter.

"Eum, yeah, about that friend story… it's sort of, eum… complicated…" Vincent started off, doing a poor excuse of explaining things clearly to his father.

"What do you mean?" Vincent looked desperately at Jean-Pierre, begging him with his eyes to help him out.

"On sort ensemble?"/ _"We're going out together?"_ He offered.

"Huh?" Matthew asked intelligently.

"Y-yeah, that's one way of putting it…"

"Not that I mind, but I thought you hated each other." They both shook their heads in the negative.

"So – wait a second, Vincent told me he was bringing a friend and his friend's son; does that – what does – who's son?" He finally asked. And as if on cue, Sébastien spoke.

"Papa… j'ai froid. C'est quand qu'on peut rentrer?"/ _"Papa… I'm cold. When can we go in?"_ Matthew looked even more bewildered as his eyes travelled in the direction of the voice and landed on Sébastien Tremblay.

"Euh… le mien?"/ _"Eum… mine?"_ They stood in silence as Matthew tried to understand what it was that was going on.

"Come in… you guys have some explaining to do." Matthew stepped aside to let them in.

"Well… see, I told you it would be okay." Vincent told Jean-Pierre, as he passed him with a nervous smile. Jean-Pierre said nothing and simply glared. They weren't exactly out of the woods yet.

* * *

"And that's why I didn't tell you when I called." Vincent concluded, sometime later, to his parents. After they removed their winter gear, Matthew led them to the kitchen, where Elaine had been getting the last of the meal ready. She nearly dropped the salad bowl when she saw Jean-Pierre walk in and Matthew had to reassure his wife she wasn't dreaming.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear Stéphanie passed." The woman said, genuinely saddened by the news.

"Moi aussi. Plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre."/ _"Me too. __More for him than anyone else."_ Jean-Pierre said as he looked at his son who was sitting on his lap. Sébastien was unusually quiet, but Jean-Pierre figured it had to do with the fact he was with people he didn't know.

"Well, maybe some good can come out of that unfortunate event. For starters, it brought the two of you together and you have an adorable little boy." Elaine beamed happily at Sébastien who simply buried his face in his father's chest.

"Peut-être… bon, faudrait faire les introductions là."/ _"Maybe… we should do the introductions now."_ He stopped himself for a moment. "Au fait, vous voulez qu'il vous appelle comment?"/ _"What do you want him to call you?" _

"Grandma's fine with me. You are family after all. Honey?" She said, before turning around to look at Matthew.

"If she's Grandma, then I'm Grandpa. Just because you never called us anything after you came here, doesn't mean he has to." Elaine jabbed her elbow in her husband's stomach, but Jean-Pierre knew Matthew was right.

Before the accident, Jean-Pierre always referred to Matthew and Elaine as uncle and aunt. After they took custody of him, he had no idea what to call them and even though they both told him they would be okay with "mom" and "dad", to Jean-Pierre, those names now had negative connotations he had never been able to erase. Perhaps dad more so than mom.

"Bon, ben, dans c'cas, Seb, ch'te présente à grand-maman et grand-papa. C'est la maman et le papa de Vincent."/ _"Well, in that case, Seb, this is grandma and grandpa. They are Vincent's mother and father."_ The reaction from Sébastien was truly heartwarming. His eyes lit up with joy ay the sound of the names and it really seemed as though he had gotten to open up his Christmas presents early.

"Est-c'que tu veux aller rencontrer ton oncle et ta tante?"/ _"Do you want to meet your uncle and aunt?"_ Matthew asked him.

"Sam et Aileen sont ici?"/ _"Sam and Aileen are here?"_ Jean-Pierre asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. The last time he had seen them, they weren't even teenagers yet.

"Oui. Sam est ici avec Justine aussi."/ _"Yes. Sam is here with Justine as well."_ Vincent smiled at the name, but Jean-Pierre looked at them both, confused.

"C'est la blonde à Sam."/ _"She's Sam's girlfriend."_

"Ton frère à une blonde?!"/ _"Your brother has a girlfriend?!" _

"I know; it still shocks us, but she's very nice. I don't know what she sees in him though." Matthew chuckled at his son's words, but Elaine shot him a reproachful look.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble?"/ _"Have they been together for a long time?"_ Jean-Pierre asked, as they both headed for the living room, with Sébastien following behind.

"Cinq ou six ans? Something like that."/ _"Five or six years?..."_ Jean-Pierre whistled low.

"Yeah. Dad and I think he's going to pop the question at Christmas. Mom and Lee say it'll be New Year's. There's a betting pool, in case you're interested." Vincent told his boyfriend, as he pulled him close to whisper the secret.

"Je vois."/ _"I see."_ He wanted to say more, but they reached the living room and the sight of Samuel and Aileen, all grown up, silenced him.

"Vincent!" Samuel exclaimed when he saw his older brother. He got up from his seat and walked up to him, before giving him a hug. Jean-Pierre watched the exchange from behind and smiled softly to himself. Samuel was about to say something, but he then saw him and the words died on his lips for a moment.

"I need to arrêter to boire…"/ _"I need to stop drinking."_ He finally mumbled, letting go of Vincent.

"You don't say?" Aileen rolled her eyes and got up from her own seat. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jean-Pierre.

"'The fuck you doin' here?" She spat out. Jean-Pierre didn't say anything.

"Euh… I decided to bring him along?" Vincent tried.

"When the hell did you two start talking to each other?"

"When did you become so un-lady like?"

"Answer my question first!" Aileen snapped. She still remembered the day Jean-Pierre stormed out of their house, so many years ago.

"En mars."/ _"In March."_ Jean-Pierre answered for Vincent. "On sort ensemble."/ _"We're going out together."_ He figured he'd cut to the chase and tell them before they asked.

"Huh?" Aileen asked intelligently.

"Pour de real?"/ _"For real?"_ Samuel asked.

"Yeah…" They were all silent, each trying to think of something to say. Their pondering was interrupted when Sébastien sneezed.

"Who's he? Oh my God! Is that your son? How did you manage that? I thought you needed lady parts for that." Aileen continued talking and Vincent couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Ah, non, pas vraiment… c'est mon fils d'une autre relation avant là…"/ _"Ah, no, not really… he's my son from a previous relationship…" _

"Oh!" She said. "Oh. Of course. That makes sense. Obviously."

"What's his nom?"/ _"What's his name?" _Samuel asked. Jean-Pierre then proceeded to make the introductions. Sébastien's "adorableness", as Aileen nicknamed it, managed to calm everyone down.

"It's good to te revoir."/ _"It's good to see you again."_ Samuel finally told Jean-Pierre, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Ouais, de même, mais j'me rappelle pas qu'tu parlais si mal."/ _"Yeah, same here, but I don't remember you speaking so awfully."_ Aileen and Vincent both sniggered.

"Shush. It's parce que I work in le Nouveau-Brunswick now."/ _"Shush. It's because I work in New-Brunswick now."_

"Uh-huh. And your girlfriend's lived there all her life and she doesn't talk like a retard." Samuel ignored his sister.

"En parlant de blonde, tu vas me la présenter ou pas? Espèce d'enfant mal élevé."/ _"Speaking of girlfriend, are you going to introduce her to me or not? Where are your manners?"_ The younger man squawked when he realised he had forgotten about her and ran to her side to introduce her. Vincent watched his brother and sister as they talked and teased with Justine and Jean-Pierre. It was nice to see they were sort of back on friendly terms like before.

* * *

Supper was a nice affair. After the initial cold front and after Jean-Pierre had given them a few more details, everyone was genuinely glad to be together. Jean-Pierre thought for sure it had to do with Sébastien, but whatever it was, he had to admit it was nice to have something that resembled a family. He hadn't realised how much he missed them up until that point.

While they waited for dessert, Jean-Pierre and Vincent helped Matthew and Elaine clear the table, while the others sat in the living room.

"You know, you should've told us you were coming with Jean and his son; we would have gotten something for Sébastien." Elaine told her eldest.

"We actually came prepared for that. We brought extra gifts, just in case you wanted to give him something. Nothing over the top. If you don't want to, we'll just add an extra one from Santa and we'll keep the other two for his birthday." Vincent said.

"Oh, well, in that case, how much do we owe you?" She asked. They figured out the logistics of the price and Elaine went to put the present under the tree with the others. Vincent would tell his brother and sister later.

"Have you seen your –" Matthew started asking Jean-Pierre after a moment of silent lapsed between them, but the other man cut him off before he even had a chance to finish.

"Non."/ _"No."_

"Tu sais même pas c'que j'allais te demander."/ _"You don't even know what I was going to ask you."_

"T'allais m'demander si j'ai vu mon père depuis l'meurtre. La réponse est non, pis j'ai pas l'intention d'le revoir non plus. Tu peux aller l'voir si tu veux, mais moi chu pas intéressé. À c'que j'sache, j'ai pas de parents depuis l'âge de six ans."/ _"You were going to ask if I've seen my father since the murder. The answer is no and I have no intention of seeing him either. You can see him if you want, but I'm not interested. As far as I know, I haven't had parents since the age of six." _

"Jean…" He sighed and shook his head.

"Écoute, ch't'en veux pas. C'pas d'ta faute. C'est Noël pour tout l'monde, j'veux pas ruiner ça aussi."/ _"Listen, I'm not upset at you. It's not your fault. It's Christmas for everyone, I don't want to ruin this as well."_ He was surprised when Matthew walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He didn't know how to respond to it at first and Vincent had to mouth "hug him back" for him to do so. He couldn't remember the last time he had received a "fatherly" type hug.

"You being here doesn't ruin Christmas; it makes it better. As hard to believe as it may seem for you, we missed having you around." Matthew smiled softly at him and when Elaine returned to the kitchen, she directed everyone back to the dining room for dessert.

* * *

As per tradition, they each picked one present to open that night, before going to bed. Once they had done that, Jean-Pierre helped Sébastien change out of his clothes and into his pyjamas, before tucking him into bed. It felt strange being in his old bedroom, but at the same time, it was appropriate, in a sense, for his son to take this room for the night.

There were still old mementos from his childhood and for a moment, he was brought back some thirty years ago, when he himself had been six, and Matthew tucked him in, for the first time.

"Papa?" He blinked and the images were gone from his head. He looked down to his son, who looked too small in the much larger bed.

"Pourquoi t'as une chambre chez Grand-maman pis Grand-papa?"/ _"Why d'you have a room at grandma's and grandpa's?"_ Jean-Pierre paused to think of what answer to give him.

"Quand j'avais six ans, ma maman est parti pour le ciel et mon père est parti très, très loin. Les parents de Vincent ont décidé de s'occuper de moi et m'ont fait vivre avec eux."/ _"When I was six years old, my mom left for heave and my dad went far, far away. Vincent's parents decided to take care of me and made me live with them."_ It was almost cute to see Sébastien's eyes expand in surprise.

"Tu veux dire que ta maman est à la même place que ma maman?"/ _"You mean your mommy and my mommy are at the same place?"_ Jean-Pierre nodded. It had never stricken him how similar in circumstances they both were.

"Papa…" He was surprised when his son got out from under the blankets and crawled to him, before hugging him. He hugged him tightly and kissed the side of his face. They stayed like that for a moment, before he tucked him back in bed.

"Maint'nant tu dois dormir, mon homme. Comme ça, le Père Noël peut passer et te laisser des cadeaux si tu as été sage."/ _"Now you need to sleep, my little man. That way, Santa Claus can come and leave you presents if you behaved."_ At the sound of presents, the boy settled in bed and got ready to sleep.

"Est-c'que tu as mis des biscuits et du lait pour lui?"/ _"Did you put cookies and milk for him?"_ Jean-Pierre chuckled.

"Mais oui!"/ _"Of course!" _

"Mais… Papa, est-c'que le Père Noël va savoir qu'on est chez grand-papa pis grand-maman?"/ _"But… Papa, will Santa Claus know we're at Grandpa's and Grandma's?" _

"Le Père Noël sait où tout les enfants sont pour Noël, alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter."/ _"Santa Claus knows where all the children are for Christmas, don't worry."_ Jean-Pierre got up and fixed the covers one last time, before kissing Sébastien's forehead.

"Si y'a quoi qu'ce soit, Vincent et moi sommes en bas dans la chambre de Vincent et grand-maman et grand-papa sont dans la chambre à côté d'la salle de bain."/ _"If there's anything, Vincent and I are downstairs in Vincent's room and Grandma and Grandpa are in the bedroom next to the washroom."_ He closed the bedside lamp as Sébastien nodded. He walked towards the door and was then stopped by his son's words.

"Tu vas pas partir, toi, han Papa? Pas… pas comme ton papa?"/ _"You won't leave, right Papa? Not like – not like your dad?"_ He asked. Jean-Pierre turned around and walked back to him.

"Jamais, Seb. J'vais être avec toi pour très, très, très longtemps. Promis."/ _"Never, Seb. I'll be with you for a very, very, very long time. Promise."_ He caressed his face and when his son seemed calmed down, he kissed his forehead one last time and then let him be. He exited the room and was about to head for the basement to get some sleep himself, when he nearly collided with Vincent, who scared him.

"Ch'pensais t'étais en bas!"/ _"I thought you were downstairs!"_ He whispered, clutching at his shirt. His boyfriend shook his head.

"I came to say goodnight to him." He motioned to the door behind Jean-Pierre. He nodded and moved aside to let him pass. When Vincent returned, they went downstairs together.

"You okay?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"/ _"Yes, why?" _

"Don't lie to me, Jean. Because of your parents and talking about them. Is it safe to say you haven't spoken of them since you left?" Jean-Pierre nodded silently.

"Would you ever tell Seb the truth about what really happened?" Jean-Pierre had to think about it for a moment.

"Quand yé plus vieux. Si y m'le demande. Pas avant l'âge de seize ans. J'veux qu'y soit assez vieux pour comprendre."/ _"When he's older. If he asks me. Not before the age of sixteen. I want him to be old enough to understand." _

"And if he doesn't ask?"

"J'y dis pas. Y'a pas besoin d'savoir c'que mon père a fait. Y'a eu assez de drames dans sa vie. J'veux pas en ajouter à la liste."/ _"I won't tell him. __He doesn't need to know what my father did. He's had enough drama in his life. I don't want to add to the list."_ Vincent supposed he had a point. By then, they were in Vincent's old bedroom and again, Jean-Pierre was taken aback by how much it had changed in regards to his own room that hadn't. Then again, Vincent had been a young adult when he left from his parents' place, whereas the last time Jean-Pierre had seen the room, Vincent had been almost fourteen.

Busy contemplating the room, he didn't even notice Vincent had changed into his pyjamas, until his partner called out to him to join him under the blankets. Jean-Pierre went to brush his teeth and then removed his clothes, before getting in bed. Vincent cuddled to him and he wrapped an arm around his waist, out of habit.

"So, was I right in saying everything would be okay?" Jean-Pierre nodded and Vincent poked his side.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." He teased, an amused grin on his face.

"T'avais raison, ô formidable Vincent."/ _"You were right, ô formidable Vincent."_

"Damn right I'm formidable." He laughed. "Did you at least have a nice evening?" He asked, a moment later.

"Oui, grâce à toi. Merci."/ _"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you."_ Vincent smiled softly and kissed him tenderly.

"Good, I'm glad then. Merry Christmas, love." Jean-Pierre hugged him close.

"À toi aussi. En espérant que y'en aura d'autre."/ _"To you too. Here's hoping there will be more."_

* * *

"Papa, Papa, Papa! Réveille-toi! C'est Noël! Le Père Noël est venu! Y'a but le lait pis y'a mangé les biscuits! Papaaaaaaa, debout! Faut aller ouvrir les cadeaux! Allez!"/ _"Papa, Papa, Papa! __Get up! It's Christmas! Santa Claus came! He drank the milk and he ate the cookies! Papaaaaaaa, get up! We have to go open the presents! Come on!"_ Jean-Pierre was assaulted out of his too short sleep, as a little energetic ball of energy jumped on him and shook him awake. Jean-Pierre groaned in response and tried to turn away from the source of the disturbance, but Sébastien was relentless.

"Yé trop tôt. Va t'recoucher."/ _"'S too early. Go back to bed."_

"Non! Papaaaaa, tu m'avais dit à huit heures et demi pis yé c't'heure là. J'veux ouvrir mes cadeaux."/ _"No! Papaaaaa, you told me at eight thirty and it's that time. I wanna open my presents."_ He got off his father, when he turned around to be back to him, but it didn't stop him from shaking his shoulder.

Vincent, having heard the ruckus and being more of a morning person than Jean-Pierre would ever be, opened his eyes and sat up in bed, amused by the spectacle.

"He's right, chéri, you did tell him we could open presents at 8:30, yesterday." Jean-Pierre groaned and buried his face in the still warm pillow. He didn't think Sébastien would actually remember, or get up at that time and come to wake him. Then again, it was Christmas morning.

"Yé trop tôt."/ _"'S too early."_ That didn't seem to bother Sébastien and he shook his father's shoulder some more. Jean-Pierre turned in the bed yet again so that he could look at his son. Sébastien stood in front of him, his hair tousled from sleep, eyes bright with joy, wearing his Christmas jammies that finally fit him this year. He was grinning boyishly at him and Jean-Pierre just looked at him, before he brought his arms from under the covers and made a quick grab for Sébastien, pulling him between Vincent and himself. The boy never saw it coming and shrieked with laughter when his father started tickling him.

"Papa, noooon! Arrête!"/ _"Papa, nooooo! Stop!" _

"Ch'pense pas."/ _"I don't think so."_ Was all Jean-Pierre said, tickling his son's stomach. Sébastien kicked his legs and tried to escape his hands, but he was trapped between two bodies.

"Vincent! Vincent, aide-moi!"/ _"Vincent! __Vincent, help me!"_ He near shouted to the other man.

"Pogne ses pieds, chéri! Yé hyper chatouilleux des pieds!"/ _"Grab his feet, honey! His feet are very ticklish!"_ Jean-Pierre encouraged him. He wanted to add "comme toi"/ _"like you"_, but now was not the time for that, if he wanted an ally.

"Nooooo! Vincent, help me, pleaaaaaaase!" Sébastien begged, but Vincent grabbed one of his feet and started tickling him. The boy's laughter was contagious and soon, the three of them were involved in a huge tickle fight.

"Is everything alright down here?" Matthew asked a few minutes later, poking his head inside Vincent's room. He had to bite back a laugh, when he found the three of them.

"Grand-papaaaaa! Aide-moi! Y'arrêtent pas d'me chatouiller!"/ _"Grandpaaaaa! Help me! They won't stop tickling me!"_ Sébastien pleaded with the older man, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

"Alright you two; let him go. Seb, est-c'que tu veux v'nir avec moi en-haut? On va leur donner cinq minutes, pis si y viennent pas, on pourra les arroser avec de l'eau froide."/ _"Seb, do you want to come with me upstairs? __We'll give them five minutes and if they don't come, we can douse them with cold water." _Sébastien scampered out of his father's arms and ran to his grand-father's side. He sure hoped they wouldn't join them in five minutes. The idea of dousing them with cold water was far too interesting.

* * *

As it turned out, Vincent and Matthew were right; Samuel ended up proposing to Justine that morning, while they were all bed headed and clad in pyjamas. Jean-Pierre had to cover his son's eyes after Justine opened up the box, from the onslaught of kisses that followed. Then, there were hugs and congratulations, before they finished opening their presents.

Once that was done, Elaine left to make brunch and the others simply relaxed amongst themselves. Vincent was sitting next to his father, observing absent mindedly his lover and Sébastien play together, when Matthew asked him a question.

"How serious is it between the two of you?" Vincent looked away from Jean-Pierre and to his father.

"Well, we do more than hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek, if that's what you mean."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Vincent paused to choose his words carefully.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." His father added. Vincent couldn't help but laugh.

"If anyone is going to hurt anyone else, it's me. I'm probably a bigger threat to them than they are to me." Matthew looked at him funny, not sure he understood. Vincent sighed and explained the incident that happened over the summer.

"But that's why, after everything that happened, I want to make sure I'm there for them. Sébastien is such a sweet boy and Jean really deserves a second chance. He's changed for the better; I truly believe it." They were silent as they observed Jean-Pierre help Sébastien assemble one of the toys he opened up this morning.

"I guess you can say we're pretty serious; I mean, I practically live there nowadays." He added with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first it started off with just dates on Fridays; then I'd end up sleeping over, so I'd spend Fridays and Saturdays with them. Before I knew it, it was a weekend thing; Fridays to Sundays and now, since I don't work on Fridays anyways, I leave a little earlier on Thursdays so I can be home in time for when the bus drops Sébastien off. As much as it might sound insane and completely ridiculous; I wouldn't have it any other way. I love them. I want to do this." Matthew smiled at his son and clapped him on the back.

"Well, if you're happy and he's happy, you have our blessings; especially if it means we get to see Jean again and we get an adorable little grandson." Vincent laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I knew it; you were only in it for the grandson bit." He teased.

"Can you blame an old man?" Matthew levelled with him.

"C'mon, you're not that old, Dad. Plus, Sam and Justine will be at it within the year they're married. Trust me." Matthew smiled and said nothing to it.

"How is your job going, anyways?" Matthew asked, changing the subject.

"To be honest? I've put in an application to get transferred to a different post. It's pretty much the same pay and same benefits. The only big change to it is it's entirely from home." He looked away from his father and back to Jean-Pierre and his son. Matthew followed his gaze.

"It's that serious then."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"He seems like such a well behaved boy." Matthew noticed the faint smile that found its way on Vincent's lips.

"Yeah, he really is. Seb is great. He just grows on you. He's a sweet boy. Jean says it's thanks to his mother's parenting, but to be honest, by now, he's had him for longer and for, what I believe, are the more grueling disciplinary years. It's all his doing and he shouldn't be so modest about it all the time. He really is a great father." He paused. "And if you repeat any of what I just said to him, I will not forgive you, Dad." Matthew chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, my lips are sealed. Say, what are you guys doing for New Years?"

"Well, New Year's Eve we're going out with some friends. You remember Nathalie from school?" Matthew nodded. He had always liked Nathalie. "Well, her husband is Jean's friend, anyways, we're going out with them and some other friends. Luckily, Jean's closed for the next two weeks. We're not doing anything on the first, as far as I know, why?"

"You're more than welcomed to come over with Jean-Pierre and Sébastien for late lunch/early supper like every year. Your brother and sister will still be in town. It'd be nice to have the family together again. Your mom would like that too."

"Sure, I'll ask Jean, but I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll be there."

**OWARI X**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Another one done! Guys, this thing is almost over… haha.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: June 1****st**** 2012, 3:16pm**

**Finished typing: June 4****th**** 2012, 4:13pm**


	11. Part XI

**My Brother's Son**

**Part XI**

**I can't wait for this to be done haha.**

My Brother's Son

Part XI

It was a cold and muggy March evening. Vincent was home with Sébastien and it was pretty late. Jean-Pierre was still at work and wouldn't be home for another good two hours, so Vincent made sure Sébastien took his bath and then tucked him into bed. When that was done, he returned to the living room to do some light reading, while he waited for his partner to come home.

When Jean-Pierre finally got home, it was almost midnight. Vincent was about to make a joke about the time, but when he saw the older man walk in their home; he knew it wasn't the appropriate time to do so.

Jean-Pierre looked beyond tired. It seemed as though he hadn't slept for weeks on end and had been put through the worst imaginable tasks ever. It was true the past two months had been grueling on him, work wise, but Jean-Pierre had never looked quite so beaten up. It seemed as though everything had overcome him since this morning.

"Chéri, what's wrong?" He asked as he took his bag out from his hands. Jean-Pierre looked at him and Vincent couldn't quite remember the last time he had seen such pain in those eyes he loved so much. Jean-Pierre tried to form the words to tell him, but no sound would come out.

"Alright, just come with me. I'll draw you a nice bath and we'll take it from there." He gave him a reassuring smile and tried to be as calm as possible, for Jean-Pierre's benefit, while a myriad of nasty scenarios of what could have happened ran through his mind.

He led his partner to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat, while he started the bath water. He added some bubble bath, since it always cheered Sébastien up and he figured the older man wouldn't mind if it smelt like "alligator pineapple". He then went to get Jean-Pierre's pyjama bottoms and when he started undressing him, he was partially amused by how similar all of this was to what he had done only moments ago with Sébastien.

"_Like father, like son."_ He thought to himself. Except Sébastien had been much more energetic and not as downtrodden as his father. Jean-Pierre let himself get undressed and then walked over to the tub. He literally let himself plop down in the water and Vincent was amazed it did not spill all over the floor. He was relieved there were no visible wounds on Jean-Pierre's body and was able to eliminate many scenarios from his mind. If it wasn't physical, then it had to be psychological.

Vincent would have preferred the physical.

Jean-Pierre remained silent as Vincent washed him. When he was completely cleaned, dried up and in his sleepwear, Vincent led him to their bedroom where Jean-Pierre curled up into a little ball by his boyfriend's side. Vincent did the only thing he could think of and started rubbing Jean-Pierre's back with one hand, while the other combed his hair. He knew the later action always calmed him down and he hoped it would be the case this time. He was really worried.

"Talk to me, love." He murmured to him, before placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Jean-Pierre turned around to bury his face in Vincent's chest. The change in position made it slightly impossible for him to rub his back, but he was still able to massage his scalp.

"Qu'ess qui t'es arrivé, mon pauvre Jean-Pierre?"/ _"What happened to you, my poor Jean-Pierre?"_ He remained silent still, but Vincent could tell he was about to crack and spill. He was almost there. It was just a matter of being patient and waiting.

"J'devrais vendre le restaurant pis m'trouver une autre job."/ _"I should sell the restaurant and find another job."_ He finally said. Vincent wasn't sure if he heard right, or if his imagination played a trick on him. Jean-Pierre had spoken so softly he wasn't even sure. He waited.

"J'devrais trouver d'quoi où ch'rais plus à' maison."/ _"I should find something where I'd be home more often."_ He reinstated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Je l'sais c'que l'monde pense de moi; que chuis pas un bon père. Trop absent, trop absorbé par son travail. Jamais là pour son gars. C'toujours a' même chose. Ch'peux jamais aller aux rencontres de parents pass ch'travaille. Chuis jamais là. Pis quand j'peux, ben naturellement, y'a quelqu'un qui peut pas rentrer so j'dois y aller. J'ai d'l'air du père qui s'fout d'la gueule de son fils. Des fois chu surpris qu'y'ont pas encore callé a' DPJ sur moi.

_I know what people think of me; I'm not a good father. Too absent, too absorbed by his work. Never there for his son. It's always the same thing. I can never go to the parent-teacher nights 'cause I work. I'm never there. And when I can, well, naturally, someone can't come in, so I have to go. I look like the father who doesn't give a damn about his son. Sometimes, I'm surprised they haven't called child services on me._

Pis si c'est pas ça, ben le monde "s'inquiète" que Seb a pas d'mère ou de "présence féminine" dans sa vie ou chais pas trop. Chuis tellement fatigué pis tanné d'tout ça. C'pas mieux à l'école… y s'fait niaiser pis j'ai eu des appels du directeur pour me dire qu'y'a des kids qui l'niaise pis qui lui disent que sa mère l'aimait pas pis qu'elle l'a abandonné… J'devrais juste me trouver une job de bureau, d ou d'quoi d'même… dev'nir plus conforme.

_And if it's not that, then people "worry" Seb doesn't have a mother or a "feminine presence" in his life, or something. I'm so tired of this. It's not any better at school… he gets teased and I got calls from the principal to tell me kids tease him and tell him his mother didn't love him and that she abandoned him… I should just find an office job, something from 8 to 4 or something… become more normal._

Chais pas comment les autres parents monoparental font… chais pas où cé qu'j'ai eu l'idée que ch'tais apte a être un père…"/ _"I don't know how other single parents do it… I don't know where I got the idea I was apt to be a father…"_ Vincent was stunned by the words he heard. He held on to Jean-Pierre a little tighter and wondered for how long these thoughts had been simmering in his mind. For a few moments, he said nothing and just let everything settle in as Jean-Pierre silently shed a few tears on his shirt.

"Jean… Jean, c'est pas vrai ça… it's not true you're a bad father or that you should change job just to suit the others… who cares what they think? You never did, or at least, that's what you claimed. If it didn't matter then, it shouldn't matter now.

You're a wonderful father; Sébastien absolutely loves you. I've seen you do more for him than some parents, who are together, do for their child. Look, you didn't decide to go into single parenting, circumstances forced you into it and if people can't understand than, then too bad. Please, chéri, don't let them get to you. You're worth much more than their petty words.

And you're not alone in this. At least, not anymore. I'm here with you now. You know you can rely on me to help you with Seb. I don't mind going to the parent-teacher conferences if you can't go. We can share the responsibilities, I've already told you…" He caressed his lover's cheek and finally coaxed him into looking up at him. It was amazing how similar Sébastien was to Jean-Pierre and how expressive their eyes could get; especially when they were sad, it seemed.

"Mais qu'ess qui m'dit que tu vas toujours être là? J'voudrais pas commencer à m'appuyer sur toi pour des trucs de même pis qu'un bon jour tu nous laisses. J'f'rais quoi après? Ch's'rais rev'nu à' case départ. Pis de toute manière, Sébastien est ma responsabilité. C'est mon fils. Mon erreur. Ch'peux pas juste te pitcher dans un rôle de père ou de… de tuteur pass ça m'aiderait. C'pas juste pour toi."/ _"But what tells me you'll always be there? I wouldn't want to start relying on you for these things and then one day you leave us. What would I do afterwards? I'd be back to square one. And anyways, Sébastien is my responsibility. He's my son. My error. I can't just shove you in a role of father or… or tutor because it'd help me. It's not fair to you." _

"Don't be stupid, Jean. We both know Sébastien's been calling me Daddy for a while now and it's not a slip of the tongue. Yes, I noticed it too. In fact, even before you did." He added when he noticed Jean-Pierre's surprised look.

"And I don't mind, really. If I did, I would have left for good a long time ago. I wouldn't have gone to the hospital back in November. I'm here for you guys; for as long as you want me to. I'll only leave if you ask me. We're a family now and I want it to stay like that for as long as possible." Jean-Pierre said nothing and looked at him, as he mulled the words over in his head.

"Promis?"/ _"Promise?"_ He finally asked. Vincent could still discern the insecurity and worry in his tone.

"Oui, promis."/ _"Yes, promise."_ He smiled softly at him and Jean-Pierre hugged him tightly as he took a deep shuddering breath.

"Merci…"/ _"Thank you…"_ He murmured.

"It's nothing, chéri. Now, get some rest, it'll do you good. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." He assured him. Jean-Pierre got comfortable and rested his head on the younger man's chest. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Vincent continued combing his fingers through his partner's soft locks, well after he had fallen asleep, hoping it would soothe him. He kissed his forehead and wished the worst was now behind them.

* * *

The following morning found both Vincent and Jean-Pierre sleeping soundly. There was a little bit of sunlight filtering in through the curtains, but not enough to really rouse them from their sleep. It was the weekend and rest was on the menu.

"Papa…" Sébastien plaintively called out from the bedroom door. He looked expectantly at the mound of blankets, waiting for his father to sit up, but there were no movements.

"Papa…" He tried a little louder. This time, there was a shift, but from the other side of the bed. Sébastien watched as Vincent turned over and sat up a little.

"Seb?" He asked, voice still heavy with sleep. "Qu'ess y'a mon grand?"/ _"What's up, little man?"_ He groped for his glasses and almost poked himself when he put them on.

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve…"/ _"I had a bad dream…"_ He mumbled. Vincent sat up fully and observed his dormant lover. He deemed it best to let him sleep after the events of last night.

"Papa dort là. We better let him sleep. He wasn't feeling very well last night, mais tu peux venir me voir si tu veux."/ _"Papa is sleeping…, but you can come see me, if you want."_ He watched as Sébastien scurried over to him. Vincent moved over towards Jean-Pierre, being mindful not to wake him and made some space for Sébastien. He then watched as the boy clambered on the bed and reached out for him. Vincent settled back down and got comfortable.

"Qu'est-c'que Papa fait quand tu as un cauchemar?"/ _"What does Papa do when you have a nightmare?"_ He asked him.

"Y m'frotte le dos…"/ _"He rubs my back…"_ Vincent smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead.

"T'es chanceux, moi aussi ch'peux frotter des dos. J'ai fait la même chose pour ton papa hier."/ _"You're lucky, I rub backs as well. I did the same thing for your father yesterday."_ That seemed to reassure him. Sébastien cuddled closer to him and Vincent started caressing his back. It wasn't long before the boy settled down and then he switched to brushing his fingers through his hair. He found it amusing when Sébastien furrowed his head in his chest. He was reminded yet again of how similar he was to his father.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jean-Pierre woke up, feeling somewhat rested. He stretched luxuriously and then turned around to see if Vincent was awake. He couldn't help but smile fondly when he saw Vincent with a protective arm placed around Sébastien, holding him close, while Sébastien clutched tightly to Vincent's shirt.

He felt a certain warm feeling spread inside of his body that he hadn't felt in a really long time. His smile grew as he scooted closer to them. He observed them both sleep for a moment longer, before he placed a soft kiss on Vincent's shoulder. The younger man stirred and then blinked his eyes open. He cracked a smile when he saw Jean-Pierre.

"Good morning, chéri. Do you feel a little better?"

"Maint'nant oui."/ _"Now yes."_ He said as he kissed Vincent again at the same spot.

"Oh?"

"Vous trouvez comme ça, en sosie cuillère… ça m'a fait chaud au cœur."/ _"Finding the both of you like this, half spooning… it made me feel all warm inside."_ He admitted. Vincent smiled and pecked his nose, before explaining what happened.

"Merci…"/ _"Thank you…"_

"Don't worry about it. I meant every word of what I said last night. I'm here for you both." He caressed his partner's cheek and Jean-Pierre spooned behind Vincent, peering over his shoulder to watch his dormant son. Vincent was right; he hadn't been alone anymore, since he came into their lives.

**OWARI XI**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews**

**Two parts left! **

**The scene of Sébastien going to their room was the second scene that inspired this entire story. Obviously, it mimics the other scene where Sébastien goes and wakes up his father.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: June 4****th**** 2012, 8:37pm**

**Finished typing: June 5****th**** 2012, 5:13pm**


	12. Part XII

**My Brother's Son**

**Part XII**

**Time skip goes here.**

My Brother's Son

Part XII

It was a calm Saturday morning in the early month of March. Sébastien, now nine years old, was at a friend's house for a birthday sleepover. Jean-Pierre made himself a cup of coffee before walking over to the kitchen table. Vincent was sitting, deep into his latest book, with a cup of his own cooling on the side. Jean-Pierre made sure he had everything, before sitting down and joining him.

"Vincent?" He asked him as he lightly kicked his foot to get his attention.

"Mmh?"

"On peut se parler?"/ _"Can we talk?"_

"Mhh-hmm." Jean-Pierre rolled his eyes, half amused.

"C'est légèrement plus qu'important. Tu peux finir ta page et me regarder s'te-plait?"/ _"This is slightly more than important. Can you finish your page and look at me, please?"_ Vincent said nothing and Jean-Pierre waited until his partner had closed the book and pushed it away. He then took a sip from his mug and Jean-Pierre chuckled when he grimaced at the taste of the cooling beverage.

"What d'you want to talk about?" He finally asked.

"J'ai une question pour toi."/ _"I have a question for you."_

"Ask away; I'm all ears."

"Est-c'que tu voudrais légalement adopter Sébastien?"/ _"Would you want to legally adopt Sébastien?"_ Jean-Pierre simply asked. Vincent nearly choked. He wasn't sure if the bluntness of the question or the question itself threw him the most off guard.

"Huh?" He said instead, convinced this was not the answer his partner was expecting from him, but the only one he could manage at the moment.

"Adopter Sébastien. Légalement. Avoir sa garde avec moi. Être officiellement son autre père."/ _"Adopt Sébastien. __Legally. Share his custody with me. Officially be his other father."_ Vincent stared at him blankly.

"Après tout, ça fait au moins deux ans là qu'il t'appelle "dad"."/ _"After all, it's been at least two years now he's be calling you "dad"."_ He paused. "Y'a autre chose aussi…"/ _"There's something else, also."_ Vincent vaguely wondered what else Jean-Pierre could possibly pull on him. He must have blinked for a second or so, since one moment there was nothing on the table and then, Jean-Pierre was pushing a small, open box towards him that contained a simple, yet elegant looking wedding band.

He could hear his own heart thumping loudly in his ears.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"/ _"Will you marry me?"_ Jean-Pierre asked, casting the softest of smiles at him. Vincent wanted to dart out of his chair and kiss him senseless, until they were both left gasping for air, but something held him back.

"Jean… Jean, chais pas quoi t'dire… I'm – I'm speechless, really! It's not that I don't want to – yes, I'll marry you, of course! That would be silly of me not to, but the adoption… don't get me wrong, I want to, mais what if Sébastien doesn't?"/ _"Jean… Jean… I don't know what to say…"_ Jean-Pierre quirked a brow at him.

"T'es pas sérieux, quand même?"/ _"You're kidding, right?" _

"I am. Think about it, what if he'll think I'm trying to replace you or – or if he's just been calling me "dad" out of respect, but only sees me as an uncle type figure or something?"

"On parle de Seb là… le même p'tit gars qui t'as supplié d'y arranger la patte de son pingouin en p'luche là. Pingouin en peluche que tu lui as donné."/ _"We're talking about Seb here… the same little boy who begged you to fix his stuffed penguin's foot. Stuffed penguin __you__ gave him."_ Vincent said nothing, because he knew Jean-Pierre was right. Still, he didn't want to regret this decision later.

"Can we talk to him tomorrow and ask him? I accept, on both cases, but can we please see how he feels about it?" Jean-Pierre nodded. Vincent got up from his chair and went to hug his fiancé.

"So… can I put my ring on?" He asked with a small smile. Jean-Pierre chuckled and reached over for it. He removed it from the box and slipped it on Vincent's finger. It was a perfect fit. Vincent looked down at his hand and beamed. He truly was happy.

"I guess I'm going to have to get you a ring as well..." He said, sitting down on Jean-Pierre's lap. The older man nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him in place.

"Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée."/ _"Yeah, that would be a good idea."_

"The ring is beautiful; I love it."

"Chuis content qu'elle te plait."/ _"I'm glad you like it."_ They were quiet as Vincent observed his ring yet again.

"You know, I was starting to think you were never going to ask me to marry you."

"T'aurais pu me l'demander aussi, tu sais."/ _"You could have asked me, y'know."_ Jean-Pierre told him with a small, teasing smile.

"… I had thought about it, to be honest, but…"

"Mais…?"/ "_But…?" _

"But I was afraid you'd say no." Jean-Pierre laughed loudly.

"Pis tu penses que moi j'avais pas peur que tu refuses?"/ _"And you think I wasn't afraid you'd refuse?" _Vincent hit his arm lightly.

"That's not what I meant!" He snapped. Jean-Pierre waited for him to continue.

"I was afraid if I asked, you or Sébastien would think I was trying too much to integrate myself or trying too hard or something…" He finally admitted.

"Chéri, ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble là; c'pas comme si c'était de hier."/ _"Chéri, it's been three years we're together; it's not as if we started dating yesterday." _Vincent nodded and Jean-Pierre hugged him close.

"I'm glad you asked me, though." He murmured.

"Moi aussi."/ _"So am I."_ They exchanged a smile and then a kiss.

* * *

The following evening, at supper, Vincent was trying to remain calm as he listened to the exchange between Jean-Pierre and Sébastien. He was trying to pick the best moment to bring up the subject of the adoption and the wedding, but every time he had the chance, he would stuff a mouthful of food and wait yet again.

He played with his ring for what felt like the umpteenth time that hour and sighed. Both Jean-Pierre and his son fell silent and Vincent figured this was as good a time as any. He took a gulp of water, set his glass down, wiped his mouth with his napkin, folded it back and counted to four.

"Seb?" The boy looked away from his dish.

"Hmm?"

"Ton père et moi… on avait quelque chose à te demander."/ _"Your father and I… we have something to ask you."_ Vincent started. It was as much as he would say. Jean-Pierre could break the rest of the news to him.

"Hier, j'ai demandé à Dad si y voulait t'adopter et être ton autre père. Il a dit que oui, mais il voulait être certain que c'était correct avec toi."/ _"Yesterday, I asked Dad if he wanted to adopt you and be your other father. He agreed, but he wanted to make sure it was okay with you."_ Sébastien looked at both his fathers' as though this was the most ridiculous question ever.

"Il l'est pas déjà?"/ _"Isn't he already?"_ He asked instead.

"Non, pas officiellement. Il doit signer des papiers pis après ça serait officiel."/ _"No, not officially. He needs to sign papers and then it'll be official."_ Jean-Pierre told him.

"Mais pourquoi j'voudrais pas? Vous êtes mes parents déjà."/ _"But why wouldn't I? You're already both my parents."_ The two adults exchanged relieved glances.

"Donc, ça serait correcte avec toi?"/ _"So, it would be okay with you?"_ Vincent asked, just to be sure.

"Oui."/ _"Yes."_ Sébastien still wasn't sure what the big fuss was about and looked at them curiously.

"Pis y'a une autre chose aussi… ton père m'a demandé de l'marier et j'ai accepté."/ _"And there's something else, also… your father asked me to marry him and I accepted."_ Again, Sébastien looked at them as if wondering why it was they thought this would bother him.

"Cool. Papa, y'a tu d'autres croquettes?"/ _"Cool. Papa, are there any other nuggets?"_ Jean-Pierre laughed and went to get them from the counter. Perhaps they really had over thought this too much. He had been right, Sébastien was totally fine with all of this.

**OWARI XII**

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**One more chapter left! Wow. **

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: June 5****th**** 2012, 9:39pm**

**Finished typing: June 6****th**** 2012, 12:33pm**


	13. Part XIII

**My Brother's Son**

**Part XIII**

**The last part.**

**Again, look at the time skip haha.**

My Brother's Son

Part XIII

Many Years Later

"Helloooo, your prodigal son is home!" Sébastien shouted joyfully as he walked into his childhood home. He was immediately assaulted by an energetic fur ball, who crashed into his leg and barked happily at him.

"Dad? Papa? Y'a quelqu'un?"/ _"… Is anyone home?"_ He asked as the puppy at his legs barked for attention.

"Monsieur, assis. Hey, Seb!"/ _"Monsieur, sit. Hey, Seb!"_ Jean-Pierre walked out of the kitchen and came to him, before embracing him in a warm hug.

"Salut, ça va?"/ _"Hi, how are you?"_ He asked his father.

"Mais oui, toi?"/ _"I'm alright, and you?"_ Jean-Pierre hadn't really changed over the past eighteen years. His hair was now streaked with strands of gray, he had more lines on his face and he needed reading glasses, much to the amusement of Vincent, but other than that, time had been kind to him.

"Of course." He let go of his father and knelt down to rub the puppy's belly.

"I don't remember this guy from the last time I came over."

"Ah lui? Lui c'est une brillante idée de ton père pour m'garder occupé. Y me l'a offert y'a une semaine environ. J'l'ai app'lé Monsieur."/ _"Ah him? He's one of your father's brilliant ideas to keep me occupied. He offered him to me a week ago, more or less. I called him Monsieur."_

"Cute." Sébastien kept playing with Monsieur for a while, before he licked his face.

"Parlant de Dad, où est Dad?"/ _"Speaking of Dad, where is Dad?_" Jean-Pierre threw a furtive glance towards the upstairs bedroom.

"Y fait une sieste."/ _"He's taking a nap."_ Sébastien looked at him incredulously.

"Yé une heure de l'après-midi."/ _"It's one in the afternoon."_

"Ouais, pis? Y'a voulu faire une sieste."/ _"Yeah, so? He wanted to take a nap."_ He eyed his father suspiciously. They were both silent, until they heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

"Une douche?"/ _"A shower?"_ Sébastien asked, wondering why his other father would shower after a nap. It was then he noticed the older man's cheeks colour ever so slightly.

"Really? Really P'pa? Ew, it's not even night time yet."

"Quand tu auras mon âge, tu comprendras qu'il faut profiter des moments quand ils viennent."/ _"When you'll be my age, you'll understand you need to seize the moment when it comes."_ Jean-Pierre told him as calmly as he could.

"Y'know, c'pour ça qu'y'ont inventé l'Viagra."/ _"Y'know, that's why they invented Viagra."_ It was amusing to see Jean-Pierre's cheeks turn even redder as he sputtered.

"C'pas ça qu'j'voulais dire! Pis pour ton information, on en n'a pas d'besoin, merci. On fonctionne très bien sans."/ _"That's not what I meant! And for your information, we don't need it, thank you very much. We work perfectly well without it." _

"Oké, P'pa, j'ai compris. Vous avez encore une vie sexuelle ardente et passionnée. TMI. Moving on."/ _"Okay, P'pa, I get it. You still have a burning and passionate sex life…"_ Jean-Pierre chuckled.

"Chais pas c'qui devrait m'inquiéter l'plus; le fait que tu sais qu'tes parents ont une vie sexuelle, ou l'fait qu't'en parle."/ _"I don't know what should worry me the most; the fact you know your parents have a sex life, or the fact you're talking about it."_ Sébastien threw him a look.

"Chais pas c'qui devrait m'dégoûter l'plus; l'fait qu'vous avez encore une vie sexuelle, ou l'fait qu't'en parle."/ _"I don't know what should disgust me the most; the fact you still have a sex life, or the fact you're talking about it."_ He threw back. Jean-Pierre chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm surprised I never even walked in on you two. That would have been… disturbing."

"Ton père et moi, on avait nos façons, pis nos moyens."/ _"Your father and I had our ways and our methods."_

"J'veux pas savoir, c'est bon."/ _"I don't want to know."_ Jean-Pierre found his son's discomfort amusing to watch.

"Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'rassurait quand ch'tais plus p'tit d'vous voir ensemble pis en "amour". Ça m'disait qu'vous vous aimiez malgré tout."/ _"But on the other side, it reassured me, when I was small, to see you together and "in love". It told me you loved each other despite everything."_ Sébastien smiled softly as he looked at his father.

"Ça c'est certain. Pis pour longtemps encore, t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça."/ _"That's for sure. And for a long time still, you don't have to worry about it."_

"I know." They walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"Tu t'es finalement rappelé où tes parents habitent pis t'as décidé d'faire un tour?"/ _"You finally remembered where your parents live and decided to visit?"_ Jean-Pierre teased. Sébastien rolled his eyes.

"Tu l'sais que ch'tais occupé là. Sinon ch'rais v'nu plus tôt."/ _"You know I was busy. I would've come earlier if I could." _

"Je sais, chéri. Ch'te niaisais là. Mais t'as fini, là, a'c tes trucs d'école?"/ _"I know, my love. I'm just messing with you. Are you done now with your school things?" _

"Ouais. Faut juste attendre pour la graduation."/ _"Yeah. __I just need to wait for the graduation."_ Jean-Pierre smiled proudly at him. He still couldn't believe Sébastien was now twenty-seven or that in a few weeks time, he would get his Masters degree. His son, the athletic therapist of the family. He was about to say something, when Vincent came to join them in the kitchen.

"Seb! C'mere and give your old man a hug. We haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Sébastien always found it funny how his parents acted as though they hadn't seen him in a really long time, even though they spoke with him every day or so. But Vincent was right this time, it had been a really long time.

"I'm good. D'you have fun with Papa? Y t'a pas trop épuisé?"/ _"… he didn't exhaust you?"_ He asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did have fun with your father. He hasn't lost that special touch of his after all these years and I can still keep up with him." Both Vincent and Jean-Pierre laughed as their son became beet red, made overly exaggerated gagging noises and accused them of scarring his mind forever.

"So, to what do we owe this special visit from you?" Vincent asked, once they calmed down.

"I wanted to see you guys and… well, there's something I wanted to tell you also."

"Oh?" The two older men sat closer to the table and leaned in to hear the news.

"J'ai d'mandé à Amélie de m'marier… pis a' l'a dit oui!"/ _"I asked Amélie to marry me… and she said yes!"_ His face lit up in a wide smile and within seconds, Vincent and Jean-Pierre were on their feet and pulling Sébastien to them for hugs and congratulations.

Amélie and Sébastien met when he had been in his second year of university. Jean-Pierre liked her from the very start and it took Vincent a few months before he fully warmed up to her. However, over the years, she became as much a part of the family as Vincent had many, many years ago and the two of them couldn't be happier for their son.

"That's great news! Est-c'que vous avez pensé à une date?"/ _"… Did you think of a date?"_ Vincent asked him.

"Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être l'année prochaine où celle d'après. Y lui reste encore une année à faire pour finir son doctorat, so on verra comment ça va au début d'la session prochaine pour elle."/ _"No, not really. Maybe next year or the year after that. She still has a year left to finish her doctorate, so we'll see how it goes for her at the start of the next session." _

"Bah, ça l'a du sens. T'oublieras pas d'nous inviter."/ _"That makes sense. Don't forget to invite us." _Jean-Pierre teased. Sébastien rolled his eyes at his father.

"Franchement là, P'pa. Ça s'rait con que j'vous invite pas. Chuis pas si cave que ça. C't'une insulte à ma maîtrise là."/ _"Honestly, P'pa. It would be stupid of me not to invite you. I'm not that dumb. It's an insult to my Masters."_ He laughed.

"So, is this why you came alone? Is Amélie telling her folks the news?" Sébastien nodded.

"Au fait, ch'peux tu l'app'ler pour y dire que j'vous l'ai dit?"/ _"Actually, can I call her to let her know I told you?"_

"Ben oui. Tu sais yé où l'téléphone."/ _"Of course. You know where the phone is."_ Sébastien looked at his father funny and took out his cell phone.

"Ah, ben oui, le cellulaire. Que je suis stupide."/ _"Ah, of course, the cell phone. How stupid am I?"_

* * *

They ended up spending much of the afternoon together. Sébastien stayed for supper and Jean-Pierre made poutine, since they were celebrating Sébastien's engagement.

"So, d'you guys have any plans for the summer? Anything new with you other than this adorable puppy?" Sébastien asked them, later in the evening, when they were sitting in the living room and Monsieur was busy running and jumping around their legs.

"Oui; c't'été on s'en va en France pour trois semaines."/ _"Yes; this summer we're going to France for three weeks."_ Vincent told him.

"Wow! Cool. Ça fait quoi, quinze ans qu'vous en parler?"/ _"Wow! Cool. It's been what, fifteen years you've been talking about it?"_ Sébastien chuckled.

"Peut-être, mais ça l'a jamais donné avant."/ _"Maybe, but it never worked out before."_

"Vous allez faire quoi?"/ _"What are you going to do?" _

"Visitez les vignobles, tourist stuff, sightseeing, walking and other things. We want to move around and not just stay in one place."/ _"Visit the vineyards…" _

"Oh, I see, well, that sounds beaucoup plus élaboré qu'les voyages qu'on a fait ensemble."/ _"… a lot more elaborate than the trips we made together." _

"Qu'ess y'ont les voyages de famille qu'on a fait? Pas assez de ton goût, Môssieur "Papa, on peut tu aller à Disney encore?""/ _"What's wrong with the family trips we took? Not good enough for you, Mister "Papa can we go to Disney again?""_ Vincent laughed at his husband's comment.

"That's not what I meant, jeez." Sébastien mock defended.

"Je sais, chéri, mais j'aime te niaiser."/ _"I know, my love, but I enjoy messing with you." _They chatted together for a while longer, until it was time for Sébastien to leave.

"You guys should come over next weekend for supper."

"Oké. J'vais d'mander à Amélie si elle est libre, pis j'vous f'rais savoir."/ _"Okay. I'll ask Amélie if she's free and I'll let you know."_ Sébastien put on his shoes and then walked over to his parents to say goodbye.

"En passant, pour votre réception, là, si vous voulez, j'vous offre le resto."/ _"By the way, for your reception, if you want, you can use the restaurant."_ Sébastien's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"P-pour de vrai?"/ _"F-for real?"_

"Mais oui. Sentez-vous pas obligé, mais si vous voulez, y'a pas d'problèmes avec moi. T'es mon fils, après tout."/ _"Of course. Don't feel obliged, but if you want, there's no problem with me. You're my son, after all."_ The younger man said nothing for a moment and then hugged his father tightly.

"Merci. J'vais… j'vais en parler avec Amélie… I'll – I'll let you know."/ _"Thank you. I'll… I'll talk this through with Amélie…"_ Jean-Pierre clapped him on the back and let him go so that he could go to Vincent. He then left with the promise he'd call them and the two men were left alone, once more.

"That was a pleasant afternoon." Vincent mentioned as they returned to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Monsieur went to join them on Jean-Pierre's side. He put his little head on his master's lap and Jean-Pierre petted him.

"Oui, chuis content pour Seb et Amélie."/ _"Yes, I'm happy for Seb and Amélie." _

"Me too. That was a nice thing you did just there." Jean-Pierre looked at him quizzically.

"Qu'ess tu veux dire?"/ _"What do you mean?" _

"Offering the restaurant for the reception. It means a lot to him."

"Bah, c'tait la chose à faire…"/ _"Well, it was the right thing to do…"_ He defended. Vincent chuckled as Jean-Pierre's cheeks tinted softly.

"But think about it; that's where his parents had their own reception. Think of how much family has always been important to him. I could tell by the look in his eyes; he was really touched by that."

"J'y avais pas pensé d'même… c'pas une mauvaise chose, au moins."/ _"I hadn't thought of it that way… it's not a bad thing, at least." _

"Of course it isn't! We raised a good son, after all." They grew silent, both lost in their thoughts.

"Ouais, t'as raison. On a fait une bonne job."/ _"Yeah, you're right. We did a good job."_ Jean-Pierre put his arm around Vincent's shoulders and his partner scooted closer to him.

"He's a lot like you, you know?"

"Peut-être, mais au moins y'a pris une coup' de tes bonnes qualités aussi, pour annuler mes mauvaises influences."/ _"Maybe, but at least he took a few of your good qualities also, to cancel out my bad influences." _

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, chéri. I still think you're a wonderful person." He poked Jean-Pierre's side and leaned his head on the other's chest.

"Dit, Jean…"/ _"Say, Jean…"_

"Mmh?"

"T'as des regrets?"/ _"D'you have any regrets?"_ Jean-Pierre didn't even need to think about it.

"Non, plus maint'nant. Toi?"/ _"No, not anymore. You?"_ He gave a warm squeeze to Vincent's shoulder.

"Non plus."/ _"Neither."_ He quieted down for a moment. "Et puis, j'vais venir avec vous cette année en mai. Yé à peu près temps que j'vienne."/ "_And I decided I'll come with you this year in May. It's about time I do so."_ Jean-Pierre craned his head to the side to look down at Vincent, to make sure he had heard right.

"Merci… pourquoi maint'nant par rapport à avant? Si je peux me permettre de poser la question."/ _"Thank you… why now as opposed to before? If I can permit myself to ask the question." _

"I guess I was always… afraid and a little jealous. I felt as though she still had a hold on you, but over the years, I realised she always would. She's Sébastien's mother no matter what and I can never change that.

Part of me wished, for a long time, the two of you would have parted on different terms, like a fight or something. That way, you wouldn't have felt obliged to go back every year. But then I realised as much as you did it for Sébastien, you did it for yourself as well. In a strange way, it validated what you were doing as a father, or something along those lines and she was always your friend.

I owe it to her to at least go once and thank her for having allowed me to take care of her son. In a way, it's almost as if she chose us both. I think she did a good choice. That's why, I'll come with the two of you from now on to the cemetery on Mother's Day." He finished off. Vincent avoided looking at Jean-Pierre, but when his husband didn't say anything for a long time, he grew worried he had upset the other man. When he looked up, he instead found Jean-Pierre's face swimming in an emotion he couldn't describe.

"Jean?" A soft, peaceful smile came to Jean-Pierre's lips as he embraced him tightly in his arms. Words were not needed, but Vincent understood.

**OWARI**

**It. Is. Finished.**

**What.**

**What.**

**Wow.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 29****th**** 2012, 9:47pm**

**Finished writing: March 31****st**** 2012, 8:10pm**

**Started typing: June 6****th**** 2012, 9:44pm**

**Finished typing: June 7****th**** 2012, 1:07pm**


End file.
